Unfailing Love
by thelifeofakorrasamiholic
Summary: (Rated M just to be safe) G!P,Korra. Love always finds a way. Through thick and thin, blood and tears, trials and tribulations, can these two powerful women fight the odds and stay together? Even through some of the most heartbreaking and pain filled times? Of course they can. It's Korra and Asami. #korra #asami #love #lok #angst #tragedy #korrasami #futanari #atla #avatar
1. Chapter 1

No, i donʻt own LOK. If i did, well, there would have definitely been more than hand holding in the finale. Enjoy.

* * *

"Okay, now back to what you were saying". . .

Lin?!". . ."LIN! Hello! Earth to queen grouch!" Korra waved her hand and snapped her finger in front of the chiefs face to get her attention so they could finish their conversation, but had no such luck. She was so lost in her thoughts that it seemed like she was frozen. Korra stood up, reached out her hand and shook her shoulder a little too roughly. The chief gasped and jumped "Gee, what was that for?" Korra just looked at her. "Can we finish our conversation or. . . ."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about Sue. She's having problems with Baatar Jr. ."

"When does she not have problems with Baatar?"

Lin snickered "Yeah I guess that's true. Okay, so from now on because I'm going to be going back and fourth from Republic City and Zaofu to help my sister sort her issues, I put Mako in charge to over see things when i'm gone."

Korra groaned internally, dreading even just the thought of having to work with Mako at this moment. He's being such a douchebag to her and Asami after the whole love triangle happened. But I mean, hey, that's his own fault. Maybe he should make up his mind instead of experimenting with peoples hearts.

"I just need you to step in if need be and help keep the peace around here okay?"

. . . "Isn't that what i've already been doing for the past how many years? 5 years!. . ."

Chief noticed the disgusted look on Korra's face, rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Suck it up buttercup. You two are gonna be spending quite a bit of time together. Just try not to kill the guy ok?"

A groan escaped Korra as she let her head fall into her folded arms on the desk she was sitting at. _Why Mako?_. . . She looked up at the chief. "Why'd you pick Mako anyway?"

"Heh, well he is the best detective I have. I'm not about to put some rookie beat cop in my place. Tha'd be crazy."

. . . ."I'd take crazy over Mako any day" she said under her breath. But chief heard. She just shook her head and walked away.

"Oh, don't forget to check out that hideout I told you about. I don't think you're gonna want to miss another opportunity to put those triad bastards in jail." She called back to the young avatar. "Yeah yeah" she groaned again and waved her hands in Lin's direction, got up and walked back out of the police station.

Once she got outside the young avatar decided to roam the streets a little bit before making her way back to Air Temple Island. She really missed hanging out with Bolin and Asami, but everyone was just so busy these last few days after Kuvira attacked, trying to get everything back to normal. Especially 'Sami, shes been over working herself trying not to think about the loss of her father. But tomorrow was the big wedding and party for Varrick and Zhu Li. She knew 'Sami was looking forward to it, and she couldn't wait to see that certain raven haired beauty all dressed up for it. . . _Asami. . .I miss you._

Korra didn't realize she had already walked passed everything, and had gotten to the deserted part of town, straight to the spirit portal she had created a few days ago until the glow and hundreds of spirits was all she could see. She sat down at the edge of the crater. The only person on her mind at that moment was the stunning Ms. Asami Sato.

She didn't really understand these feelings she was having. It made a lump form in her throat, and a million flutterflies fly around in her gut every time she laid eyes on the CEO. But she knew there was something there. She just couldn't really explain it. Ever since the whole incident with Mako, she felt these feelings growing inside her rapidly. She always found the heiress extremely attractive. The first time she saw Asami with Mako, she felt a massive ping of jealousy, not for Mako, but for the heiress. And the closer her and Asami got over the years the stranger and stronger the feelings got. She knew Asami was her best friend, but was that enough?

Lost in her daydreams, Korra watched the spirits fly in and out of the portal. One of them, a beautiful sparkling purple dragonfly bunny much like Bum-Ju saw the young avatar and flew over to her. The spirit was in a very playful mood, romping and hopping around the young woman. Korra couldn't help but play around with it. The spirit radiated a playful energy that apparently was contagious. The spirit finally flew back into the portal some time later, leaving the young avatar to drift back into her thoughts and daydreams.

She didn't realize what time it was, she had been sitting outside of the portal for almost 5 hours now just thinking about. . .well Asami of course. She looked up and gasped. Oh shit I totally forgot about the dinner! It was 7:30 and she's supposed to meet Asami at 8:00 down at this fancy restaurant. She pushed herself up with a gust of wind and before running off, she looked down at her clothes and let out a frustrated groan and facepalmed herself.

 _Nice one Korra. Asamis gonna be pissed._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Sato?" . . . . "Ms. Sato!" the butler tried getting her attention but to no avail. She was daydreaming again, about a certain beautiful, muscular avatar who had completely stolen her heart so long ago.

"MIZZ SATO!"

She finally came back to reality. "Hmm? What is it Takako?" She said looking up at him.

"Pardon me ma'am, but its 6:30. Your reservation with avatar Korra is at 8:00."

Her eyes widened for a second. Crap i almost forgot. She jumped out of her chair and raced out of her office and upstairs to get ready.

. . ."Thanks for reminding me!" She yelled over her shoulder to her butler. He just rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head.

After she showered she spent another 30 minutes in front of the mirror trying to pick out a decent outfit. Its only dinner Asami. Not a date. "Pfft! Who am I kidding? A date with Korra? She would never go on a date with me." She said to herself. She finally picked out a sparkling dark blue dress that fell to her mid calf. It hugged every curve on her body perfectly. She couldn't wait to see Korras face. She finished up her makeup, combed through her wavy raven mane, and headed downstairs to grab her bag. By the time she left the house it was already 7:30. She knew she was gonna be on time, but she a feeling Korra wasn't going to be. She's always fashionably late to almost everything.

As she was driving to the restaurant she let her mind wander back through all the memories she had with Korra. She remembered the first day she met the young hot-headed avatar. From that very moment, Asami found the woman extremely attractive. She would often find herself thinking about the girl even back then when she was still with Mako, but these days her thoughts have been overrun by her. She knew this wasn't gonna end well. . . .She cringed in her seat. _What was I thinking. . .going out with Mako. Ugh!_ She internally facepalmed herself and continued driving down the road.

She looked down at her watch. 8:10. _Where is she? She should've been here by now._ But Asami knew that she'd be here. No doubt. The question was, when. . .The waiter came by for the 4th time to see if Asami wanted anything. She continued to decline as she patiently waited for the young avatar to arrive whilst twiddling her thumbs and looking at the door every 30 seconds.

She looked down at her watch again.

. . .8:11

. . .8:13

. . .8:15

**deep sigh** As soon as she looked up to the door, she saw the young avatar. She looked flustered and out of breath like she had run the entire way here. She was wearing black pants, a white button down shirt with a blue vest and had her hair down with her two side wolftail ponytails just as the heiress likes it. Asami's breath caught in her throat when she saw how amazing the avatar looked.

Asami watched as Korra looked up and around like she was searching for the CEO. As soon as she saw her, her jaw dropped and Asami's face turned a deep shade of red as she looked away to try and hide it. Korra fixed herself and closed her mouth, her face also turning a deep shade of red. Then walked over to the table to sit down.

Before she could sit down her words spilled out of her mouth like she had no control over them.

"I'm so so sorry I'm late 'Sami. I didn't mean to be. I got distracted and lost track of time. Then I had to rush and get changed. I didn't even have time to put my hair up or anything and then I sorta forgot which restaurant. . . ." The young avatar said as she was sitting down and facepalmed herself. Her face looking like she was anticipating getting a punch from the CEO. But Asami's face was nothing but amused. She had this smirk on that left the young avatar a little confused. Which you could plainly see all over her face as she stared at the heiress.

Asami thought she would mess with the avatar a little bit for being late, and turned her face down into a scowl. Korra called it her bitch face. When the avatar noticed, her eyes got really wide and she looked extremely nervous. Asami got up slowly and started to lean over the table like she was gonna grab her, and she saw Korras eyes roam her body. She unconsciously licked her lips and took in a deep breath. But as soon as their eyes met Korra knew she was caught. Busted. "Uh, uhm, shit, I'm so sorry 'Sami. . ." She said as she scratched her neck, and looked away as her entire face turned a deep shade of red. Asami sat back down smirking and put one of her hands on Korras trying to ease her embarrassment. "Hey, its okay. Believe me. That's one hell of a compliment to be checked out by the avatar!" She said, her face also turning a deep shade of red as she looked into the avatars eyes who looked like they were in a far away dream land.

Asami squeezed her hand, bringing Korra back to reality and she gave the goofiest smile and scratched her neck nervously again.

**ehem** "So should we order our food?" The avatar asked, never breaking eye contact with the CEO. Asami just smiled. "Yeah that's probably a good idea."

She waved the waiter down and they ordered their food and talked about the most random things for the next hour and a half. Asami and Korra both flying flirts at each other like they were having a "who had the better flirts" war. Their faces were a permanent shade of red by the time they were done and their sides hurt from the constant laughter.

After they had finished eating, Asami drove them both down to the docks so she could talk to Korra. She wanted to confess her love to her but didn't even know where to begin. She tried to keep her composure as she was driving, but her nerves got the better of her and her hands started shaking.

Korra noticed and her face became panicked. "'S-Sami, a-are you okay? Are you feeling ok? Or. . .Did I do something wrong?" She reached out and put her hand on Asamis shoulder. 'Sami jumped a little at the sudden contact and couldn't keep her eyes focused anymore as they were filling up with tears so she had to pull over. At that moment, the memories of her fathers death and her overwhelming love for Korra came crashing down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was looking wide eyed at the heiress as she saw her body start to shake while tears started rolling down her face. She quickly scooted over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and started rubbing her back and cooing into her ear. "Shhh, its okay 'Sami, its gonna be okay. I got you." She leaned down and kissed her forehead which made the heiress sob even more. Korra hated seeing her this way. I wish I could just take all this pain away from you 'Sami. A tear escaped Korras eye and she hugged Asami tighter, as if hoping it would put all her broken pieces back together.

. . ."Korra? Can I ask you something?" Asami asked after her sobs had calmed down. Korra was still holding her and she wasn't objecting.

"Yeah of course 'Sami. Ask away." She looked down at her face and saw her nervousness. Korra backed up a little bit while still holding her to look into her eyes.

"Hey, its okay. You can ask me anything. I have nothing to hide from you." Asami looked straight into her eyes but the words just weren't coming out.

She pushed herself up from the embrace and sat facing her. "Okay. . .well, its not exactly a question. More like. . .I have to tell you something. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same- . . .*sigh*" Asami hopped out of the car throwing her hands up in defeat. She looked at Korra and she could see how confused and worried she was at the same time.

"UGH!" She turned around and started walking away but Korra hopped out and caught up to her. She stood in front of the frustrated woman and grabbed her hands and looked her straight in her eyes.

"What's wrong 'Sami? Please tell me." Asami couldn't bring herself to tell the avatar her true feelings. Not yet.

"I-I just really miss my father. Even after him betraying us, I still loved him. I'm glad I got to forgive him at lease. That day we all fought Kuvira, I- I. . .thought I was gonna lose you too. And that scared me to death. I don't think I could've handled losing you and him in the same day. I don't know what I would've done."

Korra grabbed her and pulled her into a hug again as she started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm here for you 'Sami. I always will be. And i'm not going anywhere. Ever. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again." . . . "Is that all that's going on?" Korra looked down at Asamis face and saw her sudden nervousness. She knew she was keeping something from her. "I-I'll tell you the rest another time. I just don't think I can do it right now!" . . the avatar pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. "Whenever you're ready, i'll be here to listen."

They both got back into the car, and without thinking she turned to Korra. "Uhm. . .C-Can you maybe come and uhm, stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone." Korras heartbeat started racing and she got really nervous all of a sudden. "Uh-Uhm yeah, yeah of course. I would love to!" She said nervously as she gave a goofy smile and scratched the back of her neck. Asami just smiled at her and without another word they drove off in the direction of the Sato mansion.

Korra and Asami were sitting on the couch in the library reading and listening to the radio. Asami was laying in the avatars lap reading a book on engineering, and Korra had a book filled with water tribe poetry. She couldn't focus on the book though, only on the gorgeous raven haired beauty that was sprawled across her lap. She tried to focus on the poem that she was reading.

A Poem For The Heart.

A million stars up in the sky

one shines brighter I can't deny

A love so precious a love so true

A love that comes from me to you

No matter the trial, I love you Asami,

I love you Asami, I love you Asami.

 _"What the hell?"_ Korra thought as she did a double take. She shook her head as the words went back to normal, and she continued reading.

Without thinking what she was doing she put her hand down on Asamis head and started stroking her hair while still reading. The heiress hummed softly and happily as the avatar ran her fingers though it gently. This was one of her weaknesses. She put down her book and looked up at Korra with dreamy eyes.

Korra smirked as she felt the heiresses eyes on her.

She looked down right into Asamis eyes and both of them blushed. Korra let her eyes wander down her body not caring if Asami was watching. Asami smirked, then shifted and turned on her side with her back to the avatar. Her dress she was wearing had rizzen up to expose her red silk lingerie. Suddenly Korra felt a throbbing and pulsing in her pants and shifted uncomfortably. . . .

"Korra. . .what was that?" The heiress said as she turned back to look at her. Korra's eyes got wide and she got very flustered and nervous. She looked down at Asami who had a very confused look on her face. . . .

"Uh-Uh. . .Uhm I- I need to uh, go to the uhm bathroom. Please e- excuse me" the young avatar said very nervously as she got up quickly and ran to the stairs.

All Asami could do was stare wide eyed as she saw the huge bulge in the avatars pants as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He face was bright red as she sat there thinking about it. _Whaaat? I never would have thought. . .wow! She has a. . ! How the hell did I not know the woman i am madly in love with has a- a. . .wow! Way to be clueless Asami . . . . .Oh no, poor Korra, she's probably so embarrassed._ Her eyes got wide but she decided not to say anything, because she knew Korra would tell her when she was ready. She sat there still a bit shell shocked.

Korra couldn't believe what just happened. She stared at herself furiously in the mirror.

 _How could I let this happen? Now she's probably never gonna want to talk to me again! Fuck! Good job Korra. You most likely just scared the love of your life away._

"UGH" I should've just told her.! She slammed her fist down on the marble counter top shattering that section into a thousand little pieces while barely using any force.

"KORRA?! What the hell was that? Are you alright?" Asami yelled from downstairs. She needed to get control of her anger now before Asami sees her. She heard her running up the stairs to the bathroom. She looked down at her very bloody hand and arm and cursed under her breath.

 _Fuck_!

"Korra!" *knock knock knock* "Korra please open the door!"

Korra grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her bloddied hand and ignored the heiress, not saying a word . . . the avatar was growing more and more embarrassed and could barely hold in the tears anymore. She slid down the wall and onto the floor, fixing her equipment so she could sit comfortably and pulled her knees to her chest, tears escaping out of the corners of her eyes. Asami was growing very impatient with the avatar.

"If you don't open this damn door right now I'm gonna kick it down Korra!" Still, she heard no response from the avatar and that was it. She took 3 steps back. "That's it!" She said and kicked open the door instantly freezing in place.

Asamis eyes darted back and forth from the shattered counter top to the sobbing avatar that was sitting on the floor! All of her anger vanished in a second and all she could do was run up to the woman she loved and pull her into her embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Shhhh, hey its ok. Its okay Korra. Calm down. I'm here. Shhhh. You don't have to be embarrassed. Its okay. I promise." she said as she tried to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back and rocking slightly. She could feel Korra growing hotter and hotter in her arms and she began to worry. She realized the avatar had grown very silent and looked down to see that she had passed out.

Asami quickly picked up the very muscular girl with a loud grunt and carried her to her room where she laid her on the bed. She ran back to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and a small basin of water. For the next hour Asami sat there on the bed with the passed out avatar trying to get her body heat under control. Every now and then she would glance down at the bulge in the hot heads pants and her breath would catch in her throat before she would shake her thoughts away and go back to what she was doing.

After 80 minutes of tending to the avatar she finally got her body temperature back to normal. Asami just sat there looking at Korra, exhaustion falling over her. She got up and put the wash cloth and the basin on the floor before pulling the blankets back and crawling into the bed. She placed the thinnest blanket on the avatar so she wouldn't over heat again and wrapped herself with the thickest one cuddling next to the hot head. She looked up at the sleeping girl and kissed her on her cheek making the avatar twitch a slight smile. Asami blushed slightly and then laid back down and wrapped her arms around Korras waist, drifting off to the most peaceful sleep she has ever had.

* * *

Yes. This story has G!P Korra. Surprise! *throws sparkly confetti* And yes, Mako is a complete psychopath in this story also. be prepared. That's all I'm gonna say.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra's eyes suddenly popped open. She was laying on her back, and her head hurt immensely. She slowly tried standing up, but her legs gave way. Where am I? She tried again. This time her legs stayed steady. "He-Hello?. . .I-Is anyone there?. . .Hello!" Korra called out but there was no answer.

She couldn't see anything. She had to shield her eyes from the intense bright light that seemed to be shining from all directions. She had no idea where she was. Or how she even got there. She only saw never ending white, in every direction she looked. Confusion and panic fell over the young avatar.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" She shouted, only to hear the echoing of her words. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. But she didnt know why.

Not knowing what to do, she tried bending. But nothing happened.

She tried again and again. But still nothing.

She became very frustrated very quickly and started running. Sprinting. As fast as her legs would take her, but still she didn't see a thing.

Its was just pure, nothing.

Every direction she ran, lead to the same thing.

After what seemed like an hour, she collapsed, trying to catch what little breath she had left in her lungs. She pulled her knees up to her chest feeling trapped. Still not knowing what to do, she put her head down and sobbed quietly, hoping to be rid of this white prison soon.

All of a sudden a light breeze fell over the girl as she looked up, having to shield her eyes again as they began to focus on a light. It was colorful, like a blanket of colors that was quite far away, but was still painting the landscape. It looked like a tiny dot but kept growing. Within that blanket she noticed a shadow. . .a figure that was walking towards her.

She perked up at the sight of another human being, but that slowly went away. There were 4. . .4 dark and ominous shadowy figures slowly crossed the landscape that was starting to take form. It looked like she was in the spirit world with all of the bright colors, but she couldn't really tell with all the constant changing.

Every step these ghostly figures took left a dark mark.

Almost like a burn on the landscape.

A scar.

The sky was a beautiful pink and purple hue that seemed to glow and give them power.

Korra slowly roze to her feet as the white prison faded away into a plethora of colors, smells, and noises. She was in fact in the spirit world. But why?

The avatar's eyes clouded over, a glowing circle appeared above her.

It played a vision. Was it a memory? Or the future? She didn't know. It was a bit blury. She moved back a few steps and focused on the images.

"Asami?" She said to herself.

A look of confusion on her face. She was looking at her raven haired love, she had a child by her side. They were playing by a river, laughing and being silly. A smile crept over the avatars face for a second. Asami looked happy. Then Korra's eyes focused on the heiresses neck. . .was that. . .a betrothal necklace! It had a gear and a water tribe symbol carved into it.

The young avatar felt a million flutterflies start flying around in her stomach when she saw herself in the vision. She kneeled down by the heiress, and the little girl ran up to her yelling "Mama Korra"! . . Tears of happiness and joy started streaming down the avatars face at the sight. But she knew that this wasn't real.

It couldn't be.

It would never be real.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she fought back the tears. The vision slowly fading away as she could still hear the little girls laughter. What I would do, to make that vision real. She thought as she sank down to her knees, a wave of rage engulfing the avatar. "WHY DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY TO PLAY TRICKS ON ME?" She shouted to the air.

After a second she realized that the figures were still walking towards her. She couldn't focus on any of their faces. She squinted, trying really hard to make out the group. Hey eyes shot wide open and her heart felt like it was on overdrive the one in the front. . .the leader. I-Its. . .Zaheer! What is he doing here? The young avatar grew very frightened, very quickly. Her eyes darted between the group. Amon. . .Tarrlok. . .Unalaq. . . .she jumped to her feet and stumbled backwards, trying to turn and run away. But as she turned, something held her in place.

As if someone was controlling her, she turned back to the group slowly, not able to move anything. Her eyes met Tarrloks as she realized he was blood bending her. . ."So, we meet again avatar. How have things been going?" He said with sarcasm and venom in his voice. He twisted his hands and Korra screamed out in agony as she felt herself being twisted around by the phsyco.

Amon came up beside the blood bender with a cynical smile and started beating the young avatar. Korra cried out again and again. "Aaaah st-stop. Unf- P-please stop! Please!" as she could feel her ribs and bones cracking from the intense force of the blows. She tried to bend the elements. But still nothing happened. She had forgotten that she was completely powerless. Her mind drifted to Asami and how much she longed to be with her. How much she wanted to apologize for everything. For hurting her. For not coming back sooner. . .and how much she wanted to make that vision come true some day.

The young avatar was fading in and out of consciousness as the blows continued mercilessly. Then. . .darkness.

She suddenly opened her eyes to find herself chained in the cavern. The same place she was given the poison three years ago. Her eyes darted around trying to look for someone. Anyone. She tried going into the avatar state to break the chains, but she couldn't. Suddenly there was a massive earthquake and she saw all 4 enemies rising from the ground on a rock pillar. This time it was Zaheer and Unalaq who stood in front of the vulnerable young woman.

Unalaq didn't hesitate to strike blow after blow into the avatars abdomen, further cracking her ribs. Zaheer started air bending behind him and a blade appeared. It had the markings of every nation embedded into the hilt. The blade itself was made of ivory from the tusks of a rhino-boar.

He lifted the blade and with the blink of an eye he slashed the avatar clean across her chest.

Korra tried to scream, she tried to beg for mercy, but no words were coming out of her mouth.

Again and again the airbender slashed the young girl with inhuman speed and precision until blood was the only thing he saw. Unalaq stepped forward and in his hand he held a burning hot metal rod that was shaped into the infinity sign and a gear like the one adorned on Asamiʻs uniform on one end. The sign was glowing a bright fire red as he shoved it into the avatars arm burning her flesh with the intense heat. After he was finished he stepped back and again let Zaheer take his place in front of the mangled girl.

An evil grin crossed his face as he raised the blade above his head. He looked directly into the avatars eyes "Sweet dreams avatar. See you soon" and drove the blade straight through her heart.

* * *

*woops, my fingers slipped* Yep. That just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Still still don't own Korra. Unfortunately.

* * *

"Noooo!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs shooting fire out of her mouth as she shot straight up in bed. She was dripping with sweat. Completely soaked. Asami shot straight up not even a half of a second later absolutely terrified.

She looked at the burnt wall.

"Korra, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She said in a panicked voice as she looked over at the sweating frightened avatar.

She crawled out from under the covers and over to her side and wrapped her arms around her not caring about the sweat and just held her as the avatar wept and sobbed.

"T-they beat me a-and burned me. . .t-they w-wouldn't stop! Zahe-heer he k-killed me! I thought I was n-never gonna see y-you again. I'm so sorry 'Sami" She said in between sobs not wanting to tell the heiress about the vision she had entire body was trembling as she gripped onto the heiress as if her life depended on it.

"Shhh, Korra its okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. Shhhh. You're okay. You're gonna be okay!"

Asami squeezed Korra a little bit tighter trying to calm the girls sobs but she yelped in pain as the heiress squeezed her abdomen.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry Korra." She exclaimed as she let the avatar go.

Korra grabbed at her body trying to stop the pain. But she couldn't.

"Let me take a look. C'mon." She said as she helped the avatar undress.

Asamis mouth dropped to the ground as she saw the slashes all over the front of the avatar. There were bruises on her sides and stomach, she had a fresh burn on her right arm, and an open wound on her chest.

She hesitantly reached out and stroked Korras hair and saw that the girl was falling in and out of consciousness. Without another thought, Asami jumped out of the bed and grabbed the water basin. She soaked the washcloth and wrung it out over her face causing her to gasp and sit up quickly.

"You can't fall asleep Korra. You could have a concussion. You need to heal yourself."

Korra looked down at her body, her eyes shocked and terribly frightened. . .

"I-It was a nightmare. . .How could they really hurt me?" She said in disbelief as she looked up at the terrified Asami.

"I don't know Korra. I don't understand any of it " She said with a trembling voice.

 _'What happened to my Korra!_ '

''Sami can I please have the water basin?"

She came out of her thoughts and quickly gave Korra the basin and watched as she began to heal herself. One by one the slashes healed, and her open wound turned into a gnarly looking scar. She then tended to her injured hand that she messed up during earlier events.

She reached over to her left arm to heal the burn, but there was nothing there. She could feel the pain inside of her arm, but there was no marks. Her and Asami both looked at each other not knowing what to say. After she was finished, she laid back and brought her hands over her ribs and winced in pain as the bones started healing themselves. Asami maneuvered her way up next to the avatar and she slowly started stroking her hair to comfort her.

After 15 minutes of continuously healing her ribs Korra sat up without pain and looked over at the heiress that was sitting right next to her who was already gazing at her with her beautiful green eyes. Korra looked down in embarrassment as she remembered everything that happened that night.

"I'm. . .so sorry for everything 'Sami. I'll replace the counter top. & I'm so sorry I acted like that. I was just so embarrassed and afraid that you would never want to be around me again after you found out about. . .well about that!" Korra said without looking up. "And iʻm sorry about the wall too." She said pointing to it with a nervous grimace on her face.

Asami scooted over to the avatars side and wrapped her arms around her waist and just held her close.

"Its okay Korra. You donʻt have to apologize. And donʻt worry about the counter top. It will be fixed by 9am today."

Asami then let go of Korra and put her hand underneath the avatars chin and pulled her face up so they were making eye contact. Korra blushed intensely as Asami unconsiously licked her lips.

"Korra, just because youʻre unique. . .Just because you have different parts, does not mean iʻm gonna just leave you. You mean too much to me. Nothing, and i mean nothing can make me want to leave your side."

Tears started falling down the avatars face as she looked into the eyes of the heiress.

She finally knew what these feeling were.

It all made sense now.

She was completely in love with Asami.

Not just in love, she loved her with every ounce of her being.

But something inside of her said to wait. To not tell Asami her true feelings.

Not yet at lease.

She doesn't think she could handle that kind of rejection right now.

 _"Asami is my best friend in the whole world. She can't have the same feelings for me. That's impossible."_ She thought to herself.

She gave her signature goofy crooked smile to the heiress.

"Thank you so much Asami. . .for everything." She said as she wrapped her arms around the heiresses waist and hugged her close.

"Can we go back to sleep now? Its only 1 am. We still have 8 hours till we have to wake up and get ready for the wedding." Korra said as she scooted out of Asamis arms, noticing the disapointment in her eyes as she let go.

"Yes, of course. I don't think they're going to want a grumpy, tired avatar at their big day." She said with a smirk.

"Pfft! I'm not grumpy." Korra said with a laugh as she noticed the "oh really" look on Asmais face.

Korra shook her head and got under the covers. She shivered slightly when she realized how cold she really was so she lifted up the thick blanket and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Asami to join her. The heiress gave the sexiest smirk Korra had ever seen which flustered her even more.

Asami noticed and let out the most sing song giggle and cuddled up close to the avatar who was already drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Things are gonna start getting crazy real soon. Brace yourself guys. Don't forget to leave a review. Also, thank you for all the love you guys have given me so far. You're the best. *fist pumps*


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own anything. No, I'm not getting any money for this -blah blah blah- enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Korra let her eyes flutter open as the sunlight from the window started casting early morning shadows on Asamiʻs room. She deep sighed and began stretching only to feel a slight resistance. She looked to her side and saw the beautiful heiress snuggling close to her with her arms around Korra's waist. The bender couldn't help but smile as she gazed upon her beauty. So peaceful. Its rare to see the busy heiress so peaceful.

She looked up at the clock that was sitting on Asami's desk. It was only 7:48. They still had a little over an hour till they had to get up and get ready for the wedding. Korra contemplated staying cuddled with Asami until then but her stomach and bladder had other ideas. As the avatar tried to get out of the bed without disturbing the sleeping beauty but she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asami asked sleepily with a hint of saddness in her voice.

"Hey. Good morning sleepy head. Uhm i-i just really have to. . .uhm go to the bathroom." She said as she rubbed her neck nervously. She twisted her back and it made a loud crackling sound that made Asami cringe.

"Geez Ko-"

*crack, crack, crack*

Korra had begun to fully stretch which resulted in multiple cracking and popping noises.

Asami just sat there wide eyed with a massive grimace on her face.

"What?!" Korra said with a chuckle as she saw Asami looking at her with a weird expression.

"Nothing. . .just, ew! Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah, it hurts when I don't do it. . .I'm getting hungry and have to pee. Go back to sleep." She said to the older woman.

"No, i'll meet you down in the kitchen." . . .

"No, you don't have to. I can go scrounge up something. You should get more rest. There's still an hour before you have to wake up. And after putting up with me last night and early this morning, you could use all the rest you can get." Korra said as she gazed into Asamis eyes.

The heiress just rolled over on her back and groaned.

"Yeah I guess."

She heard Korra chuckle and felt her get off the bed. Asami looked over at the muscular young woman as she tried to fix the bed where she slept, letting her eyes roam her half naked body. She let out a small gasp as the avatar fully stood up. The bulge in her pants seemed to have grown even larger than yesterday. Asami licked her lips as she let her mind wander and started fantasizing about being with the young avatar on a more. . .intimate level.

Korra had already walked to the bathroom, her face adorned with a bright red blush as she remembers catching Asami eyeing up her member just a few minutes ago.

She splashed her face with water and decided that she should probably take a shower to try and calm her and her very hardened member down.

Korra stood there letting the warm water fall over her toned body. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the raven haired beauty that was absolutely amazing.

 _She helped me so much last night. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there._

Korra looked down at her scar, remembering every horrible detail of that nightmare.

 _How could it all have been so real?_

Asami creeped up to the door, she had a fresh change of clothes for the bender.

She listened for a moment to see if she was still in the shower. She furrowed her eyebrows and listened.

She could hear something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Was Korra. . .singing? It was faint, but she could hear it. The avatar wasn't half bad.

Actually, she had a beautiful voice. . .Asami stood there listening, she had never heard this tune before, but it was beautiful.

"Her eyes shine like a million emeralds,

Her smile lights up my world like a thousand suns,

I know in my heart that she is the one,

Dear Asami,

Mary me, mary me.

Make my world complete and marry me."

Asami continued to stand there, frozen. A layer of bright red blush appearing on her cheeks as she heard the avatar sing. She continued to listen as she heard the young girl sigh.

"Who am I kidding? Asami could never love such a weak person like me." . . .

Her jaw dropped open and a small wave of rage enveloped the heiress as she stood there in disbelief as she heard the avatars words.

 _What the hell was she talking about?!_

Asami reached out to grab the door handle and slam it open, but thought otherwise. She didn't know how well Korra would take it when she found out she'd been eavesdropping.

She heard the water turn off and hurriedly went back to her room forgetting the pile of clothes in her hands.

"SAMI! I need a towel!" The avatar yelled from the bathroom a few minutes later.

She heard the heiress walking down the hallway and hid behind the door as she got closer, sticking her hand out to grab it, but nothing touched her hand.

She peeked out from the behind the door and saw Asami standing there with the towel hanging over her hand with her other hand folded across her chest while making that sexy smirk Korra loved so much.

Korra's faced lit up with a layer of blush as she stood there naked in front of the heiress.

The only thing between them was the door.

"C'mon Sami. Can I have it please? I'm getting cold. And I need to go grab my clothes. We're gonna be late ya'know!" Korra said trying to hide her nervousness, but failed completely.

Asami let out a small laugh as she walked up to the door and held the towel out.

Korra reached out to grab it quickly but Asami held on as the avatar pulled her closer.

Their faces were about 2 inches apart and Korra could feel Asamis breath on her lips. She looked down and stepped back not daring to look up because she could feel the intense blush that now covered her entire face.

Asami lifted Korras chin so they were face to face.

She had a longing in her eyes.

 _You have no idea how much I love you Korra. . ._

She then took a step back and let go of the towel. "

Go dry off. I'll get your clothes ready in the room." She said before walking off and leaving a very stunned avatar standing in the doorway.

Korra internally facepalmed herself at lease a dozen times after she closed the door and dried off.

 _Dammit! So close. . .so so close! Ugh! You should've just kissed her you dummy._

Korra just shook her head and wrapped the towel around herself but quickly realized she was gonna have issues walking to the room because she had massive hardon.

 _Wonderful!_ She thought.

"Well. . . I hope Asami isn't in the room when I get there." She said to herself and opened the door and headed down the hallway.

She listened at the door for a second and opened it. She let out a loud gasp as Asami was standing with her back to the door in only her lingerie panty. Asami turned around quickly, her eyes wide and her arms wrapped around her chest.

She let out a relieved sigh.

"Geez Korra, don't scare me like that. I thought it was someone else. Uhm. . do you think you could close the door?" She said with a chuckle but Korra was just standing there.

She gulped loudly and felt her member throbbing.

 _Shit! She's stunning. What I would do to you Ms. Sato._ She thought.

Her mouth hanging open slightly. Asami shook her head and walked over to Korra. She pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"Be careful Korra, if you leave your mouth open any longer you're gonna catch flies!" She said with a giggle and went back to getting her clothes.

Korra closed her mouth and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She was shocked that Asami was so immodest and walked around freely without clothes.

Then again this was her room.

Korra quickly went to the pile of clothes on the bed and picked through it to see what she was going to wear.

She wrapped the towel around her waist trying to contain her member and started getting dressed. Asami gasped when she looked over at Korra. It took every ounce of her will power not to attack the girl.

 _Goddamit! Can you please just be mine already?_ Asami and Korra both thought to themselves.

* * *

 **Just a heads up guys, the only reason these updates are coming out at a decent pace is because these were all previously written. I only have up to chapter 12 so far, and that is when it's going to slow down considerably. Between work and home life it's hard to find time to write daily, but fret not my turtleducks, I won't be giving up on this story in the slightest. I know things are slow right now, but like I said, shit is gonna get crazy soon, so just bare with me. Thank you for all of the support you guys have been giving me so far. I really appreciate it. And don't forget to leave a review. -hugs to all of you-**


	7. Chapter 7

No, I'm not dead. Yes I know, this took me forever, but I was having an extreme debate with myself about whether or not to change the POV of the chapter. Not sure if I like it, but I decided to just upload it and ask you guys what you think instead of not uploading for another 2 months. Like I said before, shits gonna get crazy. Be prepared. Also, enjoy this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

~ Asami ~

I had left the estate 15 minutes before Korra. I had to stop by one of my warehouse's to check on the improvements that were being made on the Sato mobiles, hummingbirds, planes, air ships and mecha tanks. I was very happy with the way things were turning out, Varrick was doing a very good job keeping the company up and running while I took a short leave of absense after my father died and while everything calmed down a bit. I can't believe how far everyone has come. So much has changed, its a little bit crazy.

I let my thoughts wander freely as i drove to Air Temple Island for the festivities. The wedding wasn't until 2pm but they were having a luncheon and get together before the actual wedding started. I wasn't sure why they did that. It was very unusual to have two receptions, one before and one after the wedding, but i wasn't complaining. It's going to be good to see all my old friends and finally be able to let loose and have a good time.

I reached the docks, parked the car and hopped on the boat that would ferry everyone to and from the island. As i sat there i noticed the water outside the boat started changing, like someone was waterbending it. I looked all around a little confused and then heard a sing song laugh that made my heart flutter come from above me. I looked up and saw Korra gliding on the Air Glider i had constructed for her.

She had that goofy side smile that the I just loved so much. "What are you doing? You're gonna get your clothes dirty or wet. . .or both! Do you know how long it takes to iron that?!" I yelled at her trying to be stern.

Korra just laughed again. "Ah, 'Sami you worry too much. Loosen up and enjoy the day. I'll see you at the party" She said and took off into the sky making me shield my eyes as the sun blazed down. I just shook my head and sat back thinking of Korra and of the events that happened the night before and this morning, i could feel a layer of blush starting to cover my face at the thoughts.

—

Everyone was laughing and talking and stuffing their faces with the best food republic city had to offer. There were so many new faces here that i had never seen before. Varrick took me around and introduced me to at lease 3 dozen new people who's names i couldn't even begin to remember. After a little while i quickly excused myself from all the introductions when i noticed that Bolin, Opal, Jinora and Kai were all sitting together at one of the tables and decided to go and say hello to my young friends.

"Asami! You made it!" Bolin said with a bit too much enthusiasm. He stood up and lifted me into one of his tight hugs that knocked the air right out of me. "Of course Bo, I wouldn't miss it. But I do miss breathing!" I gasped out. "Oh, yeah, my bad!" Bolin said with a nervous chuckle as he gently put me down. Jinora, Kai and Opal came up to hug me soon after i caught my breath again. Jinora stepped to the side so she could hug me last.

"Its so good to see you Asami!" Jinora said as she gave me one of the tightest hugs I've ever felt her give. "How have you been?. . . How's Korra?" She asked with a smirk. The question caught me way off guard and made me blush deeply.

Jinora just giggled and shook her head. "Its okay Asami, don't worry. I'm not here to judge. I'm happy for you. She loves you, you know? I can see it every time she looks at you. I've noticed it since before she was poisoned. You two make an amazing couple." I just smiled sheepishly and thanked her, hugging her tightly before walking away to greet the rest of my friends.

I noticed that everyone was in a pretty cheery mood. Even Lin, who came up and gave me very a big hug.

"Hey kid. How's it going?. . .How are you holding up?" She asked very carefully.

"Hey Lin, i'm doing okay. Just taking things one day at a time. I've been doing better now that me and Korra have been spending more time together."

Lin raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"You two are perfect for each other. Don't let her slip away. She needs you, and you need her. I can see the love you have for her Asami. Don't worry, i'm not judging you two in any way. Over these last 5 years, you and Korra have opened my eyes to great things, and made me accept parts of myself that I kept pushing down. Even though I know I could never replace your parents, I want you and Korra to know that I love you both very much, as if you were my own daughters. And I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you from now until the day I die. That is a promise." She pulled me into another tight hug when she noticed the tears coming from my eyes that I just couldn't hold in anymore.

"I love you Lin. . .thank you so much. That means a lot to me. You have no idea. I'll be sure to tell Korra when I find her." I wiped my tears away and smiled. "So, does that mean I can call you mom?" I asked with a chuckle. Lin just looked at me with a smile and shook her head.

"Whatever floats your boat kid." And with that she walked away still smiling.

Crap my makeup. I pulled out my pocket mirror and inspect my face, hoping that it isn't smudged too much. Nope, all good.

After greeting everyone and catching up with acquaintances, i noticed that Korra was still no where to be found. Or Mako. I decided to try and look for them.

I had a sinking feeling in my gut and I couldn't figure out why. She wouldn't be with him would she? I mean, what if he apologized and got all mushy and she took him back? Noooo, she wouldn't do that to me. *gasp* "Oh no, I don't think Mako knows about Korra's member, I don't think she's ever told him. . shit! How is he gonna react if he finds out?"

Where the hell are they? I need to find them before he flips.

—

~ Korra ~

I walked down to the pavilion because Mako said he needed to talk to me about something. He said it was really important and that it couldn't wait. I was worried that something had happened, but that went away when I saw him standing there.

He looked up at me and gave me this look that I couldn't figure out at all. It was a mixture of lust, longing, sadness and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Korra, i'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't. . . .Why are you wearing a suit? Don't girls usually wear dresses? You look like a guy."

"I like suits. And i heard from. . .someone that i look good in them. So i decided to wear it. And why wouldn't I? You said it was really important. And I can't just ignore you." I said a little sarcastically. "So what's up? Wha'd you want to talk about?"

He took a big step towards me and was now about 2 feet away from me. I stepped back half a step and looked at his face. It was very pained.

"Look, i- I know things haven't been going so great between us. . .and I know that I messed up a lot before with you and Asami. . ." he paused and closed the gap between us and grabbed my hands. "Korra, i- I love you. And I want you back. But forever this time."

Before I could even think about what he said he smashed his lips into mine and kissed me hard. He definitely caught me by suprize. I pulled back right away and took a wide step back.

"Mako i- i'm sorry. I can't do this. I just. . .-" I had to pause and gather my thoughts. The look on his face was horrible. Hate and rage and anger and sadness. "I'm in love with someone else. I've always been in love with this person. I just couldn't accept it before. Mako. . . .my feelings for you. . .they died a long time ago."

He stepped towards me again. This time he grabbed my forearms and slammed me againsed one of the post's.

"No! I can't accept that! We belong together. Whoever it is. He's not worth it. You belong with me Korra! No one else."

He was livid.

I could feel my arms being bruised and burned as he held me against the post.

"Mako. .p-please your hurting me! Let go!" I said trying to kick him away.

He pushed harder and smashed his lips onto mine again. He shoved his tongue down my throat which made me want to gag. I tried kicking him off but his rage was making his adrenaline pump which made him stronger. I could've went into the avatar state but I didn't want to hurt him.

He finally stopped his oral assault on me and just stared. "Tell me you didn't feel anything just then? Tell me you love me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Mako. . .I don't love you in that way. I'm in love with someone else."

His eyes turned pure black for a second and I swear I saw vaatu in them. "You will love me again." He said with venom laced words and pined me to the post with one hand. He took the other and started feeling me up. As soon as his hand started going down I knew I was screwed.

"No Mako! Please stop! Don't do that. Please!" I begged him to stop but he wasn't listening. Then his expression went blank as I felt his hand on my member. Oh no. "Mako. . .please liste-"

He glared at me. His eyes turned dark and I could see the steam radiating off of him.

"You're a man? YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN?!" He screamed at me. "I can't believe this. You're a freak! You're a fucking freak of nature. I can't believe I ever loved you. I can't believe I wanted to sleep with you."

His words cut me like Zaheers knife. Except this hurt more. I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. He stepped back and looked at me with a disgusted expression.

"No wonder you're wearing a suit. It all makes sense now. I don't even know who you are anymore. No one will ever love you when they find out what a freak you are." He looked me up and down. "You're an abomination. You don't belong alive. How could your parents live and raise you knowing what a freak of nature you are? How do you think your next boyfriend will react?" He chuckled. "You're gonna die alone. And I will make sure to kick your future boyfriends ass and then humiliate you so that they get the message."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Shut the fuck you piece of shit. How dare you talk to me like that. I am NOT an abomination. And people love me for me, because they aren't judgmental assholes like you. You wanna know something else? I won't die alone. Because I will have my beautiful girlfriend and future wife by my side until the day I die. So you better stay the fuck away from Asami before I kick your ass you asshole!"

His face priceless. But I was terrified. I didn't mean for that to slip out about Asami. We werent even together. I didn't ask her out yet. I could see the wheels turning in his head and his expression changed from shocked to pure anger.

"You're dating ASAMI? How fucking dare you. She can't possibly love you. You're a freak. She's probably just pitying you." He started shaking his head. "So you're a dyke and a freak. . .two abominations in one. . . .Get the fuck away from me. And for your sake, stay out of my way. I don't take kindly to freak homosexuals!" And with that he stormed off.

I collapsed to my knees as every single word he said cut me open and stung.

I'm not a freak. Am I? Am I an abomination? Asami doesn't just pity me does she?

I got up from the pavilion and walked to the stairs by the dock. I couldn't stop crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I'm not okay. But I have to act like I am. I can't let anybody see me like this. Especially Asami.

A fresh wave of sorrow flew over me and I held my face in my hands and cried harder than i've cried in a long time.

—

~ Asami ~

I decided to walk down to the pavilion to see if anyone was there. No one was. I looked over to the stairs where people had walked up from the docks and I thought I saw someone.

I carefully walked down to the waters edge and saw Korra sitting there with her face in her hands. I was still pretty far away, but i could make out the movements of her shoulders. She was crying. Panic flew over me and I ran down to her side. "Korra are yo-. . . "

I saw her jump when she heard me. "Asami. . .wh-ye- uhm. .yeah i'm okay." She said looking away trying to hide her tears from me. "I just needed some time alone. To. . .deal with a couple things."

"You can talk to me about anything you know? Don't be ashamed or try to hide your tears from me. I-I'm here for you. And I always will be." I said while placing my hand on Korra's, causing us both to light up with a layer of blush.

"I know 'Sami. I know. I'll tell you another time though. Maybe later. I don't want to ruin today. This will only make you very very upset, and I don't want to cause anymore tension between you and . . . yeah, i'll tell you later. . . We should get back to the party. The ceremony is gonna start soon.

*sigh* "Okay, tell me later. Well, wait, hold on, Lin came to talk to me and she wanted me to tell you what she said. She said that these past 5 years you and me have opened her eyes." I put my hand on her shoulder and scooted closer to her. "She also said that she knows she could never replace our parents, but she wants us both to know that she loves us both very much just like we are her own daughters. And you know how hard that must have been for her to admit."

Korra was just looking at me with those beautiful sparkling eyes as if she was lost in a dream land. "Did she really say all of that?" Korra asked me. I just raised my eyebrows.

"No she didn't, I just decided to make it up" I said as sarcastically as possible.

"You're such a smartass. . . .I- Wow. I ca honestly say I love Lin, she's really helped me a lot these past years. . . .So does that mean we can call her mom now?" She asked jokingly with a hint of seriousness.

"I asked her the same thing and she said whatever floats your boat kid. So i'll take that as a yes!" I said with a slight laugh. Korra was chuckling lightly and wiped away her tears. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We sat there for a little while more, but then I started to stand up and fix my dress. Korra smoothed out her suit a bit and I grabbed her hand and led her back to the party. Her face was a deep red. God I love this woman.

—

When Mako and Korra first made eye contact when we got to our seats she looked scared and hurt. But when I put my hand on her shoulder she seemed to relax a little bit. She forced a smile and that's when I knew something was terribly wrong. She never has to force a smile, and when she does, she's trying to hide something.

The seating arrangements were a bit awkward at first for everyone. I was supposed to be on Korra's right side, but when i noticed the way Mako was looking at her i switched with her right away and sat in between them. I couldn't figure it out, his expression was almost disgusted with a bit of hate and jealousy all mixed together.

For the first 10 minutes, he kept glaring at me and Korra. Mostly me. Why? I have no idea. I couldn't figure it out. After a few more minutes he asked Prince Wu to switch seats with him. Wu said yes of course after seeing Mako's very terrifying expression, and moved to sit next to me. Wu looked up at me and we both shrugged and turned back to the ceremony.

I couldn't really focus on anything except Korra. I could feel the tension from her and Mako. It was actually very uncomfortable. I kept glancing over at her just to make sure she was okay. She wouldn't look at me, so I reached over and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers. She finally looked at me then. Her eyes were filled with a million emotions. Happiness, sadness, pain, love, hurt. . .

She looked forward again after a few seconds and I could feel Mako staring at me. I looked over and I saw him glaring. It was different. Like he was about to explode. I could see steam coming from his hands as he looked back and forth between our hands and my face. Wu noticed and slid closer to me which made me want to chuckle but I held it in.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!. . .You may now do the thing!"

And with that everyone stood up and applauded as Zhu Li tipped Varrick back and kissed him. I looked over at Korra only to find her already looking at me. Her beautiful blue eyes focused on my face with that sexy crooked smile that gave me chills. "Well finally! Its about time they did the thing." She said with a chuckle while clapping.

Varrick and Zhu Li were walking down the isle and everyone was gathering their things to head back to the temple to wait for the second reception to start at sundown. We sat back down and I looked over to see if Mako was still there. He wasn't.

"Hey Wu, where did Mako go?

"I'm not sure, he got all pissed off and broody when you and Korra started holding hands. He melted his chair a bit from all the heat he was radiating. He must have gone to get a drink or something."

Holy shit, he melted his chair. Me and Korra looked at each other. Her eyes were filled with worry and pain. *sigh* "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, i'm just. . .i'm fine." She frowned. "But. . .we should just let him go. Don't let him ruin tonight."

I knew she was lying.

She stood up and walked away back to the reception. I noticed burn marks on the arms of her suit. What the hell happened? I looked at Wu who just shrugged and we both got up and headed off.

* * *

And yes. Mako is an asshole.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy! *leaves this here and starts backing away slowly*

* * *

~ Asami ~

The band was playing and everyone was dancing around and drinking, being loud and rowdy and having a great time. Especially Bolin, Mako, the twins, and more than a handful of other guests. They were really letting loose tonight.

Korra wasn't around, she was down by the waterfront. She had told me she needed some time to think alone. I was worried about her to say the lease and I couldn't stop my thoughts from coming up with horrid scenarios about those burn marks, which made it worst.

The airbender kids were all sitting with me at the table since I was 1 of maybe 10 sober adults here tonight. Meelo was playing with a plate of food, launching grapes into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth, and Ikki was starting to fall asleep after dancing multiple songs with Huan. I think somethings going on there. . And baby Rohan had fallen asleep on me while Pema went and socialized with everyone. She deserved a break.

As I watched the dance floor again a little later after getting stuck in my thoughts, I noticed that Mako had gone missing again. _Where the hell does he keep disappearing to?_

Bolin was still dancing with Opal and the twins were now at the bar drinking with a few white lotus guards. Everyone was trying their best to enjoy the night for as long as possible before they had to get back to their busy lives in the morning. It was great to see everyone finally getting a break after everything that's happened within the past few weeks. But something didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but there's a bad feeling in my gut that I just can't ignore.

I got up and walked to the otherside of the dance floor to take Rohan to Lin who was sitting at a table with Kya talking to some of her metalbender officers. She looked up when I got close and stood up quickly once she saw my face.

"What's wrong kid are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I- I don't know. Something happened, but I'm not sure what. I just have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. . . .Can you take Rohan? I have to go find Korra and make sure she's okay. I think something happened between her and Mako. She had scorched handprint marks on the arms of her suit and - well, its a long story. I'll tell you later." I said as she grabbed Rohan from me.

"Once you find her and make sure she's okay, come and tell me what you know right away. If I don't hear from you in an hour i'm gonna come look for you. If he hurt her, he's got another thing coming to him." She said roughly.

"Don't worry Lin, I will. I promise."

"What happened to you calling me mom?" She smirked.

"Oh right, don't worry _mom_. I promise." I said really over-exaggeratedly with a giggle as she smiled at me. My face quickly changed back to worry and fright and I looked her straight in the eyes. She nodded at me and I started walking away towards the dock.

"ASAMI! HEY ASAMI!" Bolin yelled after me. I could hear him running after me so I stopped and turned around.

"What is it Bo?"

"Are you leaving already? The party just started! You gotta stay." He gave me his puppy dog eyes look.

"I want to stay, but I need to go and find Korra. I think something happened between her and Mako. She's acting really strange and i'm getting really worried." I said trying to sound calm.

He just looked at me wide eyed for a second.

"I'm coming with you then. Just let me-"

"No Bo, I got this. Trust me. Just go back to the party and enjoy the night with everyone." I gave him a quick hug. "I'll be back. I have to report back to Lin anyway. And if anything is wrong, i'll be sure to let you all know right away."

And with that I turned around and walked away. I looked back a minute later and saw Bo walking slowly back to the party. _Poor guy._. .

When I was getting closer to the waterfront I started looking all around to see if Korra was anywhere in sight. I stopped and took in a deep breath and I noticed that there was a strong smoke smell in the air and it was coming from the beach. I took off my heels and started running down in that direction.

*gasp* _NO! Korra. . . ._

I flew my heels down, hiked up my dress and sprinted as fast as I could to her side. She was unconscious and bloody. Her suit was burned and torn in many places and she had gashes and cuts all over. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her awake.

"KORRA! KORRA WAKE UP! Please wake up. . ."

I put my ear to her chest to check if she was still alive. She was. Thank God!

I don't know where I got the strength but I stood up and picked her up in my arms and started walking back to the dock.

"HELP! SOMEBODY I NEED HELP DOWN HERE! PLEEEASE! SOMEBODY!" I yelled as loud as possible while a waterfall of tears fell down my face. But I knew nobody would hear me because the band's music was too loud.

I gently laid Korra down on the dock and kissed her forehead. _Please wake up. Please! I need you. . . .I love you!_ I jumped up, grabbed the side of my dress again and sprinted back to the party trying to focus my mind. Korra please don't die.

* * *

"LIN! . . . . BOLIN! TENZIN! SOMEBODY I NEED HELP!" I yelled still a little far away. "HELP! PLEASE. LIN! BOLIN!"

Both of them jumped up when they finally heard me yelling and started running to me.

"Asami, what's wrong? Where's Korra?. . ."

I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't stop crying and that wasn't helping at all.

"I- Its. . .Its, oh my Raava! She's- She's hurt real bad. She has b-burns and gashes and she w-wouldn't wake up! She-She's down by the dock!" I said as I launched into Lin's arms as my sobs grew uncontrollable. She hugged me tight and put her head on mine for a second.

"Bolin, go get everyone and bring them to the docks now. Be quick about it. I'm afraid this party has just been cut short." She said with a growl.

I let go of Lin and saw Bo sprint back to the party. Less than a minute later I heard the music stop in the distance as me and Lin were running back to the docks.

When we got there, my legs turned to jelly and just gave out. I collapsed and couldn't control the sobs that were coming out of me again. Lin went and tried to help Korra as much as she could. I could hear a group of people running down to us. I didn't care if they saw me like this.

"Hurry up their down there!"

I saw Kya run pass me and over to Lin's side. They gave each other a very sorrowful loving look and then Kya got right to work and started to heal the more severe wounds. Please Korra. Please don't leave me. I need you!

Lin came back over by me as Kya, Katara and Pema were now tending to Korra. The white lotus were getting the boat ready to take her and whoever else back to the city so we could get her to a hospital right away.

"Oh spirits! Asami, what happened?" Tenzin asked.

"I - I don't know. . . .I think it was Mako. . ."

Everyone around me stopped what they were doing except Kya and Katara. Their expressions were a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror. Even the White Lotus sentries stopped in their tracks.

"What do you mean you think it was Mako? You think he did this to Korra? That can't be right. . .that's- that's absurd." Tenzin said as he looked over at Korra.

"Sami, what makes you think it was Mako?"

*sigh* "Its kind of a long story. I'll try to shorten it. . . .This afternoon, before the ceremony started, after I talked to mom" I looked from Tenzin to Lin and back. "I found Korra up on the steps and she was crying. She wouldn't tell me what happened, and insisted that she was okay. . .Anyway, when we went to get our seats, Mako . . . he wouldn't stop glaring at us. He looked at me and Korra with . . hatred in his eyes. Why? I have no idea. But It was a little terrifying. After the ceremony was done I noticed the scorched handprints on the arms of her suit as she was walking to the reception and I just put two and two together. . . ." I looked up at Lin, then to Tenzin and everyone else who was just standing there in absolute disbelief.

"You 5, put out an APB on Mako when we get back. Go find him and lock him up. I'll get to him when I can." Lin said with venom in her voice. "Get going!" She waved her hand to the boat as the metalbenders got on board. "Okay, the boats ready for us. Kya, watch out i gotta get her on the bo-"

"Here Lin, let me grab her, I can lift her-. ."

"No! I got her Tenzin."

The look on Tenzin's face when he heard the hostility in her voice was one of shock and confusion. Lin picked up Korra and cradled her in her arms like a child and carried her on board. "Let's go people, we need to move. We need to get to the hospital now." She called over her shoulder.

I stood up and walked over to Tenzin and put my hand on his shoulder. "She told me today that she loves me and Korra like we are her daughters. I think that's why she's being so protective."

Tenzin just looked down at me and nodded.

"That makes sense. She never wanted kids before, so admitting that to you is a huge step for Lin. She truly must really love you two." He looked at me and then started walking towards the boat. I followed right after and within 2 minutes we were flying over the water to the city.

* * *

We were about 1 minute away from the city and getting ready to book it to the hospital when I heard one of the usually quiet sentries speak with panic in her voice.

"Uhm guys, what the hell is that? " she said as she pointed to the shore. We all turned around to look only to see Mako with the triple threat triad and about 6 other goons standing on the harbor poised ready to attack.

"Mako, whats your fucking problem? Why the hell did you hurt her?" I yelled as rage enveloped me when I saw his face. He smirked. I couldn't control it anymore. I stood up and Kya took my place by Korra's head, her face was panicked. I ran to the front and grabbed one of the equalist gloves and was about to launch off the boat when Lin came up behind me and grabbed me mid jump.

"Asami! No! You can't just go off willy nilly and fight them by yourself. I know you're mad, I am too. But we have to be smart about this. Korra needs us. We aren't gonna be any good to her if we're dead." She said as she struggled to keep me contained.

I heard what she said but my rage had engulfed every part of me. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"Come on kid listen to me!"

My mind went black and I was seeing red. I could feel Lin's arms tighten around me trying to hold me back but she was struggling.

"Hey guys I need some help over here.! She's snapped." She yelled at the group.

Tenzin ran over and grabbed me by the shoulder as Lin struggled to keep her footing.

"Asami. . .Asami look at me. Focus on my voice. . .Asami you need to calm down. Acting on your rage will only get you hurt. We need to - "

*BOOM*

"Wha-. . . .What the hell just happened?" I said trying to sit up. I could feel the blood running down my face. I tried to focus my blurry eyes as much as possible. Lin was laying off to the side, she had a gash on her head and it looked like she was unconscious. I could smell smoke in the air and the boat was on fire in multiple places.

I looked over and saw a hoard of people fighting on and off the boat. Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were on board, taking on Mako and 3 other goons, Su and her kids were with the sentries on the harbor fighting 6 others I didn't recognize and the airbenders and metalbender officers were keeping the rest busy.

I got up and stumbled over to Lin to make sure she was okay. My head was spinning.

"Lin! WAKE UP!. . .MOM!"

I put my fingers to her neck, she's still alive. I saw some water on the side that splashed on board and ran to it. I grabbed my dress and tore the bottom so I had a thick piece of fabric. I soaked it in the water and ran back over to her and I squeezed it out over her face and she started coming to.

"Oh thank the spirits. I thought I lost you." I said as I hugged her.

"Can't get rid of me that easy kid." She looked around as I helped her up.

"What the flameo happened here?. . . Asami. . . .where's Korra?" She looked at me with a terrified expression. I let her go and looked all around the deck, she wasn't there. Lin went to the back of the boat to see.

"ASAMI! BACK HERE!" She yelled to me.

I sprinted to the back of the boat and saw Lin leaning over Korra checking her pulse. "Tenzin guys must have moved her back here after the explosion. She's still stable. But we have to get her to the hospital now Asami. I don't think she's gonna last much longer if we don't." She said with tears clouding her vision.

I was just about to run to the front of the boat when a massive explosion sent everyone on the boat flying into the air. I heard Kya yelling something but I couldn't make out what it was. The next thing I knew I was submerged in water. I was looking all around for Lin and Korra, but I didn't see them. I finally surfaced and felt the water around me being bent, as I started moving forward. I looked up and saw Kya with Bumi, Tenzin, Lin and Korra on a big piece of debri from the boat.

"Thanks Kya!" I said as she pulled me up and into a hug. I let go and ran over to Korra who was stirring a little. "Korra. . .Korra can you hear me?" She opened her eyes for a couple of seconds and passed out again.

Kya bent the water around the boat and moved us back to the harbor. The metalbender officers had captured the 6 goons and was now fighting alongside Su and the Airbenders. Within the next minute everyone was captured or knocked out and being handcuffed.

Tenzin, Bumi and Kya ran over to the other group and told a few to tag along with us. The adrenaline was leaving my body and I could feel everything. The pain coming from my head was absolutely excruciating, but I didn't let anyone know.

I couldn't.

I had to be strong.

For Korra.

 _For my beloved._

I tried to stand up but toppled over. Right before I hit the ground I felt something soft and warm catch me and I was lifted in the air. I couldn't focus anymore, but I looked up and saw Lin's face. "Ma. . . .-" was all I could choke out before I blacked out.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know. But who doesn't love a little OOC Lin. I do. The shit just hit the fan. Things are gonna get reeeeeeeeeeeeeeal messy. *runs and hides from angry mob of readers*


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9. Enjoy.

* * *

~ Asami ~

My eyes fluttered open as I started to regain my consciousness. My head was pounding and I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. I looked over to my side when I felt something soft and warm and realized that I was laying next to Korra in the ambulance. I tried to sit up a little, hoping to see Lin or one of our friends with us, but I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed from my shoulders down.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_

I started to panic a little.

I turned my head when I hear what sounded like a sniffle and saw Kya and Lin sitting together. Kya had her arms wrapped around Lin, as Lin had her face in her hands. My eyes were starting to get blurry again, but I swear I saw her shoulders move as if she was crying and that made my heart ache.

I used up every last bit of energy I had to choke out some words. "M- ma. . .mom!" Lin and Kya both snapped up when they heard my voice and scooted over to my side. They grabbed one of my hands, and I could see the tears in both of their eyes.

"A-are you two o-okay?" I asked groggily.

Lin just chuckled slightly and looked over at Kya who was shaking her head.

"Kid, you got blown up twice, almost drowned and passed out and you're asking if i'm ok? Heh, yeah i'm ok. Just some scratches and bruises. How are you feeling kiddo?"

"I- I can't move. And my head hurts. . .and. . . Korra -" I said as I looked over at her.

Lin just put her hand on my head. "She's gonna be okay. Don't worry. You need to get some more rest. I'm not leaving your sides. I prom- "

* _ahem_ *

"Sorry. . .We. . .aren't leaving your sides." She looked over at Kya and shook her head.

I just nodded a little in return. My head was pounding profusely and I couldn't focus on anything. I felt so helpless.

 _Why did this happen to us?_

 _Why did he hurt her?_

My fighting instincts kicked in at that moment and I started forcing my body to move even though every muscle screamed to stay down.

Lin and Kya both got up and held me down as much as they could as tears were now falling down my face like a waterfall.

"Why did- . . .why Korra?" I asked weakly as my tears continued falling. Lin looked over at Kya and gave her a solemn look before turning back to me with a new found passion in her eyes.

"I don't know kid. But i'm not gonna stop until I find out." She said as she grabbed my hand again. My eyes started losing focus once again as the adrenaline dissipated and before I knew it everything went black.

—

~ Lin ~

"She passed out again, Lin. Here. . .let's switch spots. I'm going to-"

"No, i'm fine right here."

"Sweetie. . .i'm not asking you to get out of the ambulance. Let me get on that side so I can work on healing their heads more. There's no telling what injuries they got."

"Alright." Was all I could muster out. I watched Kya go to work on the girls as I just sat there. . . .helpless.

Why would he do this? What made him snap?

"Kya, did you notice Mako acting weird at all today? I mean, he was at Air Temple Island helping you guys set up wasn't he? Did anything seem out of the ordinary?"

"No, he seemed fine. He was just normal, moody, Mako. . . . .Well. . .-" she paused.

"Well what?" I said flairing my arms.

Kya stopped working and faced me.

"I noticed that before the ceremony started. . .while the luncheon was happening that both Korra and Mako dissapeared. He was supposed to help me finish the decorations for the stage but he never showed. I had to get Bumi to help me."

She paused for a minute.

"Something had to have happened in that time, because when he finally came back. . . .his eyes were an inferno. He looked like he was about to explode. And Korra. . .she looked terrified. I kept an eye on them during the entire ceremony. Mako looked like he was growing more and more angry. I looked over at them once and caught him glaring at Asami like he wanted to kill her. I noticed that her and Korra had their hands intertwined. . .that can't be the reason he did this. Unless he's really just that jealous."

"No that can't be the only rea- . . .hey. . .why are we stopped? Have we been stopped this entire time? We should've been there a good 10 minutes ago."

I got up off the seat and pushed open one of the doors to see that we were still in the middle of town.

"Babe, stay with the girls, I'm going to figure out why we stopped."

*CRASH*

I jumped out of the way just in time, a fireball hitting the spot I was just standing in. There were 4 new Tripple Threat goons surrounding the ambulance. I shot my metal wires out and swung them around hoping to knock them out or subdue them but a chi blocker came up behind me out of nowhere and blocked my bending before I could have the chance.

I looked back inside the ambulance and saw Kya trying to fight off the benders to no avail. The chi blocker got her too and she fell down beside me wide eyed and visibly terrified.

I stared in horror as they grabbed both Korra and Asami and dragged them away to the truck that was waiting on the side. I gasped and a tidal wave of rage washed over me when I saw Mako walk around to the back with a cynical and wicked. . .almost _psychopathic_ looking smile.

 _How the hell did he get away?_

He started to walk over to us, his wicked and sinister smile growing wider.

"Hey guys, grab them too." He said while pointing at us. "The more the merrier."

—

I wasn't sure where we were going but I knew that wherever it was, it wasn't going to be good. The chi block wore off but they put us all in platnum chains. It was useless.

I looked over at the girls who were still fading in and out of consciousness. Asami was starting to come to more often and I knew she'd be up soon.

I looked over at Kya and tried to move myself over to her side. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and grabbed my hand when I was close enough.

We intertwined our fingers and sat there gazing into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She finally broke the gaze and snapped her head to the side when she heard chains clinking together.

Asami slowly sat up on her knees with her head down.

She was so still I thought she was gonna topple over again.

I felt Kya's hand leave mine and she moved over to Asami's side. She lifted her hand to her head and pulled her into a hug as much as possible.

The sound of sobs filled the truck as Asami finally let go.

After a minute she looked up at me with a look that sent a shiver down my spine. He eyes were now a crimson red instead of her normal emerald green color and there was a mixture of hate, fear, and helplessness in them.

Asami mumbled something I couldn't make out, but it made Kya gasp and jump slightly. She shot me a worried look and looked back at Asami.

"What? . . . "

"I said. . .I'm going to Kill them all. . .Slowly, and very very painfully."

Her voice was violent and venom laced every single word as it came out of her mouth.

". . . .Don't worry Kid. I'll be right there with you. They're gonna pay for what they did. Believe you, me."

Asami looked back at Korra who was still laying there, her breath was uneven and raspy. She moved so that she was right by Korra's head and lifted her up into her lap with a grunt.

"Hang in there Korra. . .please!" She said as tears began falling down her face.

"I thought I lost you once all those years ago and it broke me in half, and now that I finally have you back. . .this happened. Why?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" She sobbed out as she held onto Korra with all of her might.

—

~ Korra ~

My mind was fully aware of what was happening around me, I just couldn't wake myself up. I felt myself being lifted up into a warm embrace and I heard Asami sobbing.

 _No! Sami! Why are you crying? Please don't be hurt._

With every ounce of willpower I had left, my eyes fluttered open and I saw the most beautiful woman in the world sobbing over me. I heard Lin and Kya both gasp slightly as my I lifted my hand to Asami's face and wiped a tear away.

She froze for a second as if she wasn't able to believe that I was awake. We stared lovingly into each others eyes as I felt tears starting to spill over my face.

"Hey Sami. . .I missed you!" I croaked out, my voice hoarse and dry.

My eyes got wide as I looked into hers.

"Sami. . .your eyes! They're red. What happened?" I said as I cupped her hand to her cheek. She leaned into my hand and fresh tears were running down her face.

"I've missed you too Korra. I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Heh, can't get rid of me that easy." I chuckled.

I felt Asami stiffen for a second and she chuckled slightly. "Are you sure you and Lin aren't actually related? You two are so much alike."

I chuckled now. "I guess after 5 years, she just rubbed off on me." I heard Lin and Kya both chuckling and I looked over at them and gave a weak smile. I pulled myself up so that my eyes were level with Asami's. I gazed into her eyes and watched them slowly turn back from crimson to emerald.

I lifted my hand and cupped her face again.

 _Okay, here it goes. It's now or never._

"S-Sami. . . ." the words got stuck in my throat and it felt like I was trying to swallow a rock. I felt tears prick at the sides of my eyes as we never broke our loving gaze. "I-. . . I knew for a long time now, how I felt about you. I could just never find the words to tell you. I was too scared that you would never see me as anything more than a friend. But after coming back home, after those 3 years. . Yes, this is home, because you're here. . Now let me finish. . I can't hide it anymore. And I don't want to. You mean the absolute world to me Asami. I don't can't imagine, not having you in my life. And I don't want to. . . . . . . . I love you. .Asami Sato, with every single part of me!"

"Korra. . . ." she croaked out. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "I've known that I was falling in love with you since that time we went to the tribes, before Harmonic Convergence. I just never thought that you'd give me a chance. Especially after the whole Mako thing. I pushed those feelings down and tried to ignore it." She started sobbing. "I'm sorry Korra." She looked at me very lovingly as she cupped my face with both of her hands. "I- I love you. So much."

I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in slowly and could hear Asami's breath hitch as our lips finally connected.

It was like a million flutterflies were having a party in my stomach, and fireworks were going off in me head. My mind was racing and I became dizzy with joy and happiness. I put my hand on her her cheek and it felt like a lightning bolt had just struck me. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't pull myself away. I felt Asami wrap her fingers in my hair and the bulge in my pants started to harden, and I knew this was going to get hot quickly but I couldn't pull away. This just felt so right.

My mind was so clouded with both lust and love that I completely forgot that Lin and Kya were in the truck with us.

* _AHEM_ * They cleared their throat loudly making me and Asami jump apart. I couldn't stop the blush that crept over my entire face and kept my head down. I glanced sideways at Asami and saw her doing the same thing.

She finally looked up at Kya and Lin who was sitting there smirking.

"Its about damn time you two kissed. I thought that would've happened 3 years ago." Lin said.

Now it was my turn to smik, and Asami blushed even deeper. I moved so that me and Asami were sitting side by side, our hands intertwined.

We looked over at Kya and Lin who were sitting almost identical to us. The tone changed quickly as we all began to think about what we were going to do.

"Ma, Kya. . . .what are we gonna do? We don't even know where they're taking us. How are we going to fight back?"

They looked at each other and then back to us.

"We'll think of something Kid, but first can you tell us what happened? What made Mako go psycho? And why did he attack you?"

I felt Asami stiffen considerably and grip my hand tighter. I looked up at her and saw her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes starting to change again.

"Well, uhm. . . .its a long story. -"

"Speaking of long. . . we must be far away from republic city by now. I think they might be taking us to the mountains." Lin said.

Everyone looked at each other with the same worried look.

"Hopefully the ride will last longer. I'm still to weak to go into the Avatar state, but once I get enough strength I can break us out of here. . . .Anyway, uhm. . . ."

I put my head down and paused. I felt Asami put her hand under my chin and lifted my head up. She looked into my eyes with a new ferocity.

"Love. . . .tell us what happened!. . .Now!" She said sternly never averting her gaze.

*deep sigh* "Okay, but. . ." I looked around at all of them. "You guys have to promise that you wont flip out. Because i'm going to tell you things that. . . .no one other than my parents, and Asami knows. Well, and now Mako" I gulped and shifted uncomfortably aware of the hardon that I got from my earlier kiss with Asami.

I saw Asami look at me.

"You don't have to be ashamed my love. I already know, as you said. Just trust me. We all love you. Our two mothers over there aren't going anywhere either. And nothing can change that." She said lovingly.

I looked over at Lin and Kya. They just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. . .i'll try and make it short. . .Mako wanted to talk to me privately. He said it was really important so i went, not knowing what was about to happen. . .we met at the gazebo." I paused briefly. "He said he wanted to get back together with me." I felt Asami's body heat start radiating from her. I didn't dare look at her. But by the look on Kya's face, I knew Asami was angry.

"I told him that I couldn't. That I was in love with someone else. . .that I always knew I loved this person and that my feelings for him died a long time ago. . .He- he snapped. He-. . . .do I really have to go into detail?" I asked looking at everyone. My eyes started misting over slightly. They nodded and I felt Asami move closer to me. "He started to get violent. He pushed me up against the- the railing and he kissed me." Asami's breath caught and I felt her start to shake slightly.

"Afterwards, he asked if i felt something, and when i said no. . .it got worst. He pushed me back harder and he gripped my arms and I could feel him burning me through my suit. He shoved his tongue in my mouth again and started feeling me up. I uhm. . . .I tried to stop him. . .-" I trailed off and the silence was so immense it was awkward.

"He started to move his hand down to my waist, and that's when I knew I was in trouble." I looked up at everyone. Asami's face was absolutely terrifying. And the two older women were listening intently. "He stopped suddenly when he uhm. . .when his hand got down there and he felt my extra part, he flipped out. He was calling me an abomination and a homosexual freak because I accidentally let it slip that I am madly in love with her." I said pointing to the very stiff and rigid Asami. "He- . . .He said that no one could ever love a freak like me. . .and I believed him!"

"Korra!" She half yelled making all three of us jump at the suddenness. "Don't. you. dare even think that for a second! You are loved by so many people!" She said as she wiped the tears from my now soaked cheeks.

I leaned into her chest as my tears fell and continued. "After the ceremony. . .I needed to think. I walked down to the beach and sat there for what seemed like a half an hour. . .and then I saw Mako. I don't really remember much, other than him being furious and blasting fireballs at me. He kept saying that I'm sick, and that he wishes he never went out with such a freak like me. He said. . .he- "

"I tried to fight back but he caught me by surprise and overpowered me. . .Then I remember waking up a little after being pulled out of the water for a second and then again a little while ago."

I felt a shift in the terrain and noticed that I had regained most of my strength. I moved away from Asami and noticed that she was absolutely livid.

Yikes!

I breathed deeply. This is it. I have to get us all out of here.

"Okay guys. . .i'm gonna try and get us out of here. Sami, move over by ma and Kya. Ma, if this works. . .whatever happens after, just get them out a here as fast as you can. . . . .Okay? . . I love you all."

* * *

Hooray for sappy love confessions. To the anon review. . . Yes. . .Major Kyalin. You hit the nail on the head. They will basically become the girls parents. And before you ask, yes, Senna and Tonraq are still alive. And yes, they will come around. But you will wish that they hadn't. Yup. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll give you cookies.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: You might need a tissue box or two. Maybe. And if not for this chapter, then definitely for the next. *slowly puts this down and backs away slowly*

* * *

~ Korra ~

As soon as Asami was situated by Lin and Kya, I meditated into the avatar state. I had to be careful, because one misfire and I could hurt one of them.

I slowly went into a squatting position and rose up just enough so that there was a little bit of slack on the chains.

Without warning I yanked with all of my might loosening them with every pull. I could feel it digging into my wrists but I couldn't stop.

 _One more pull. . . .yes!_

My energy was being zapped pretty quickly but I couldn't show it. I had to get them out of here.

As soon as my chains were free I went over to Lin and metal bent the metal around the platinum base so she could get free. As soon as she was, she went to work on the other two as I went to the door.

I knew this had to be fast. . .very fast.

I have no idea what we are going to be up against out there, and getting my family to safety is my number one priority.

Especially Asami.

I looked back when I heard all of them moving to the back part of truck, okay good.

With whatever energy I could muster up, with all of my rage and hate for that asshole who hurt me and the people I love. . .I stepped back and with one massive thrust I blew the doors off of the back of the truck and could feel all three of them beside me a moment later.

"Mama. . .get everyone out of here. I'll deal with these guys. And like I said before. No matter what. . . .you get as far away from here as possible!" Please.

"No Korra, i'm not leaving you. I just. . .I just got you. I'm not about to lose you again in the exact same day!" Asami's voice was trembling and she gripped my hand tightly. I could see tears filling her eyes. A few slipping away.

"You always had me. And you wont lose me." I hope. I just have to stay positive. "But I don't know what we are going up against, and I'm not putting you in danger. Please, Asami, get as far away from here as possible. Please!"

 _I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt._

I leaned up and kissed her as passionately as I could in the current situation.

"I love you. . .all of you!" I said as I looked around at them.

And without another word I air bent all of us out and cushioned the fall as much as possible. The truck went another hundred feet when it finally started to slow down.

But that was alright.

Asami, and Kya had run up into the trees while Lin stayed back to help me, as much I objected.

 _I love you so much Asami._

I looked over at Lin, and before she could say anything I lunged and gave her the biggest hug I could without hurting her.

"I know you don't do sappy stuff, but hear me out. I love you, mama. It feels weird but really nice to call you that. Heh. But. . .Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you. I couldn't ask for a better mother figure."

"I'm not just a mother figure kid, i'm the real thing. And I always will be. Even your real parents are still around. I will always think of you as my own." Lin put her hand on my shoulder and we had a silent moment of understanding. "Let's go save the women we love shall we? I got your back."

And with that we were off.

Lin went running for the truck, her wires standing up, ready to be launched at an unsuspecting goon. As i watched, I went into the avatar state and thrust myself into the air with a pillar of fire.

As soon as I got within a good distance of the truck, I started flinging fireballs at the unsuspecting men inside.

The truck veered to the left and to the right, zig zagging in and out of the way before pulling a hard right and stopping right before it would've went over the side of the mountain.

Mako, and 4 other goons stumbled out and as soon as I saw them I shot them with blasts of air and sent them flying 20 to 30 feet back. Mako growled loudly and yelled at his 4 minions to take care of me when he looked over to the side saw Lin coming for him.

I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, I had to get out of the avatar state soon before it consumes all of my energy and kills me, but I have to keep fighting, and they definitely took advantage of that.

Fireball. . .

Airblast. . .

Ice shards. . .

Boulders. . .

I was dodging and weaving, ducking and blocking as best I could, but there's too many of them.

And I'm too weak.

 _No! I can do this. I have to do this._

I blasted one with a fireball and blocked the ice shards with a sliver of rock before flinging it at the other goon.

But I was too slow.

I felt a blast of air hit me and before I knew it I was rolling in the dirt.

 _Push yourself Korra! You have to protect them! You have to get up. Fight for them. Come on!_

I heard a scream in the distance and looked over just in time to see Mako shock Lin's cables. She slumped to the ground and wasn't moving.

 _NO! Mom!_

Before I knew what was happening I was yelling out for her to get up.

"Mom! Lin get up! Mako no!"

I shot a fireball at Mako, which missed him just by an inch, distracting him for half a second, but that was enough.

With the blink of an eye she pushed herself up from the ground, twisted herself and shot her cables out and wrapped them around Mako.

After he was down she shot two pieces of metal, one that flew over his mouth so he couldn't breathe fire and one to bind his feet.

Lin started walking over to where I was but I shouted at her to get Mako into the truck. She paused and had a very worried look on her face but nodded quickly and started dragging Mako back to the truck.

Everything after that happened so fast.

I didn't know how close the four goons had gotten until I looked over and saw them about 10 feet away.

They had these fierce, hungry looks in their eyes, and their intentions were very clear which made my stomach churn in more than one way.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I pushed myself up and blasted them with a massive force of air sending them back 50 feet.

That gave me enough time to regain some of my senses and figure out what I was gonna do next. I had to get them detained. I knew I wouldn't last much longer if I didn't.

I started walking towards them and i could feel my anger starting to pulse through me once again. My entire body was shaking furiously. It felt like power was about to exlode from every pore.

I went into the avatar state one last time, but not before I felt ice shards tarring away at me. I look down and saw one in my side between my ribs, one lodged in my leg and one in my shoulder.

There's blood absolutely everywhere.

Thick, dark red blood that made everything sticky.

And the pain. Holy Raava the pain!

I cried out loudly and could feel my mind start to get dizzy.

But I have to do this.

I heard Asami and Kya both yelling, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I can also hear sirens coming. I have to just hold out until they get here.

With one last blast of energy and a very, very loud yell I fire bent a massive typhoon big enough to launch all 4 goons 50 feet into the air, and grabbing the chain still attached to my wrist, I flew it, wrapping all four of them around the waist before pulling down, ferociously slamming them all into the ground, knocking them unconscious.

The visions of my fights final moments with Zaheer were vivid in the moment.

 _I hope they're just unconscious._

There was so much blood. . .my energy was now at zero. My mind was beyond cloudy and dizzy, I couldn't focus on anything.

But I had to get back to Asami.

I had to.

 _One more step. . ._

But gravity decided to do its worst and before I knew it I was face down in the dirt, darkness slowly creeping up on me, waiting to consume me once again into its deep, lonely depths.

But it was different this time.

This time it felt like I wasn't going to make it. It felt slightly soothing.

And at that moment, I knew I failed.

 _I'm sorry Asami. I'm so, so sorry. I tried._

 _At least I know you're safe. And Kya and Lin will take great care of you. . . . ._

 _I love you._

 _With everything I have. . ._

And then, darkness.

—

~ Lin ~

All I heard after I finally dragged Mako and got him into the back of the truck was the loudest, most bone chilling scream I have ever heard, and when I looked over to see what happened, it was like Korra had exploded with a massive burst of fire surrounding her entire being.

She was completely covered from head to toe in the crimson flames, and I could also see the blood that was beginning to pool on the ground. I had to sheiled my eyes for a second before It fully registered in my brain what was happening.

The 4 goons were shot what looked like over 40 feet into the air by the outburst and in the same second Korra whipped the chains still bound to her wrists and wrapped them around the group before yanking down and slamming them into the dirt, knocking them out instantly.

I stood there for a second, completely shocked. Korra stumbled forward a couple steps before collapsing.

She wasn't moving.

I could see the shards sticking out of her back and shoulder and ran as fast as I could over to her. I had no idea how bad it was, but I was praying with all my might to the spirits that she was still alive.

 _Please, please still be alive. I need you._

As soon as I got to her side I pulled her up into my arms and started carrying her over to the truck where I saw Kya and Asami already running towards us. I could feel my armor being completely covered in blood, and could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes, but I didn't care. My number one priority was to get Korra over to Kya so she could work her healing magic.

More satomobiles and a new ambulance had pulled up as soon as I laid Korra down. Asami refused to leave her side, and I had to pry her away from the ambulance so Kya and another healer could go to work.

Asami was putting up a hell of a fight but I tried my damnedest to keep her still.

"Let me go! Let. Me. Go! I need to see her! I need to make sure she's okay! Mom let me go now!"

She was thrashing and a low growl erupted from her core.

"Asami! Listen to me. Kya and the other healer are in there right now working on her. There's not that much room and they need to be able to move around. I know you want to be by her, so do I. But we need to be. . ."

I stopped talking when I felt Asami suddenly go completely still and rigid in my arms.

He breath hitched and she started to tremble uncontrollably.

I looked up to see Kya walking towards us with tears flowing down her face.

He hands and clothes were a bloody mess and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Lin, Asami. . . ."

 _No. No no no no no this can't be happening. . . . Korra! Raava, if this is true, please, please just take me now._ _Please_. Was the only thing Asami though in that moment as tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry. I know. But, well, my fingers slipped. *runs and hides in my end of the world bunker* *whispers* You'll never find me.

Reviews are always appreciated. And like I said, if you didn't need tissues for this chapter, just wait till the next one. And as always, thank you for all the support.


	11. Chapter 11

_Get your tissues ready._ *runs and hides* DONT KILL ME PLEASE!

* * *

~ Narrator POV ~

What happened that day? Where had they gone wrong?

It started out so fun and peaceful.

The laughter of friends flowing through the night as the band played a multitude of songs.

The love that filled the air as the two most unlikely people were bound in holy matrimony.

It all seemed like a fairytale that could only end in perfect sync. . . .but then was suddenly completed with the most painful of heartbreaks.

When would this madness be over?

Why her? Of all the people on the planet. . . Why in Raava's name did it have to be her?

Korra. Beautiful, Korra.

But here they were.

The dreaded day. The day of sadness. And uncountable tears.

Of heartache and sorrow and unimaginable pain.

The sight of downcast eyes and heavy hearts.

Of people trying with all of their might to have the slightest bit of self control over their tears, to try and hide the emmense sadness in their eyes.

The beautiful photos splayed out on the casket that could not even begin to capture her true beauty and selflessness.

They seemed to say. . .don't you dare have hope. Don't dream. Don't love. Don't do it. All dreams come to an end. And some more quickly than others.

Still so young.

Still so much possibilities.

Her beautiful soul.

Those glorious blue eyes that could drown you with their intensity.

Her heart, so warm and caring.

The photos that littered the tabloids, the 'Daily Republic' with the headlines "Gone too Soon", and "The Hope Of The Nations Has Fallen."

Thousands upon thousands of mourners filing into the temple, slowly shifting past her body where it lay so peacefully.

Thousands more listening in on the radio.

A national tragedy. That's what they were calling it.

Of course it was.

A life so full of promise and hope, viciously, brutally and senselessly torn away from this world within minutes by the hatred of one man who could not control his jealous rage.

Then the focus goes to her family.

Her mother. . .her poor mother, Senna, weeping and mourning uncontrollably at the loss of her only child. Her beloved daughter. Her father Tonraq. . .who seemed to be made of solid marble, not moving, not even blinking as the thought of losing his baby girl hadn't fully sunk in, his arms wrapped around his weeping wife. Holding her closely. . .

Her friends, her mentors, her family that was not bound by blood, but the love they held in their hearts for the Avatar. . .everyone still in such a state of shock, not wanting to believe that she's truly gone.

The sobs and cries could be heard from across the water.

Such sorrow. Too much sorrow.

So many people touched by this young life. So many people who had grown to love her.

Her beauty, her sarcasm. . .the way her eyes lit up with fire when she talked about something she loved.

They would move on passed those friends, and all those grieving faces onto the other woman.

To the face, once so powerful and dignified, once so strong and filled with hope and power, now downcast.

Asami Sato.

Her eyes, two soulless, dead emeralds. Shattered and broken beyond repair at the loss of the woman she loved more than anything in the world.

Korra, the woman she had just professed her love too. . .gone.

With the blink of an eye.

Their were words, and comforting gestures, but they all went unheard. Well, not all.

Wasn't this inevitable?

Wasn't this to be expected?

Has her death symbolized the end of all she'd planned to achieve in this god forsaken world?

Was the spark of hope somehow gone forever?

 _No._

 _This couldn't be it. THIS CAN'T BE!_

 _This was all wrong._

 _So very, completely wrong._

People this important. . .This, young. . .this full of joy and passion and love, couldn't be all allowed to be let go.

 _She couldn't die._

 _She can't!_

 _Not when she was needed the most._

 _The hope couldn't be allowed to die._

 _No! Not now. Not ever_

 _Not my Korra. Not my soulmate._

And with that thought, dark clouds started pushing, sucking up and clouding the visions as she forced her thoughts to think of something else. Trying with all of her might to find something else.

A place where hope had seemingly survived.

There. . .That place over there!

Her mother still weeping, but they were tears of happiness and joy. Her father's face was still solid marble, but it wasn't full of sadness. It was his own nervousness, preparing himself for the task he was about to perform. And her friends, no, her family. . .still dressed in the finest of republic city's designer apparel, now holding papers, directing guests to their designated seats.

And she was dressed in blue, her own twist of her nations finest, her dress a perfect match for the other.

The one adorned by the woman. . .the absolute love of her life. The woman she had grown to love with a deeper love she dared not even try to explain.

Their colors, contrasted in such beauty, it would take your breath away.

As their eyes locked on her way down the isle, an exchange of lightning and superheated fire swept between them, an invisible force so strong and mighty, yet one that no one except them could see or feel.

So close.

That was the destiny she wanted. She would will it to be.

 _It will be._

This is what she needed more than anything.

This had to be. No matter what. This was her future.

And with that thought, she disappeared into the light, wrapped in the arms of her wife. Her soulmate.

 _Korra. . ._

 _Korra. . ._

"KORRA!" Asami shouted at the top of her lungs as she shot up in the seat she was sitting in, in the waiting room at Republic City General. Sweat was pouring down her face and it took her a good 2 minutes to focus on where she was and what was happening.

"Asami. . .Asami are you alright? Hey! Kid, look at me. Asami. You're alright kid, it was just a nightmare." Lin grabbed the girls shoulders and shook her softly, trying to get her to focus. Cupping her face in her palms and staring into her eyes that seemed to be far away. Lost.

When she finally got control of her mind and remembered all that had happened within the last 2 days, she felt sick to her stomach and absolutely lightheaded. She grabbed ahold of the chief and pulled her down onto the sofa like chair. She wrapped her arms around her and wept uncontrollably.

She was so scared. She almost lost the woman of her dreams 3 times.

That was way too much. 3 times too many. Not to mention all of the other countless times she put her life on the line over these last 5 years.

Seeing her. . .holding her, bloody, and seemingly lifeless body as the ambulance flew down the highway to the hospital made everything so clear. Not only did she love this woman with everything she had, with every single ounce of her being, but she needed her. She needed her to live. Because if she didn't, then Asami concluded that she had no other reason to survive. To fight. Or to even exist. There would be no happiness, no love or hope. There would be no joy. She wouldn't get to watch the love of her life walk down the isle and say 'I Do'. She wouldn't get to have the family she wanted. She wouldn't get to grow old and watch their children grow up and their grandchildren play in the park with the turtle-ducks. Or take them on spirit world adventures.

She would just be an empty, broken soul.

After about 15 minutes the girls sobs subsided and she was beyond exhausted. She was now completely leaning against Lin -practically laying on top of her- who was just holding her and stroking her hair gently. At first, not wanting to show her own tears that were cascading down her face. But now, she could give a rat-birds ass.

"Mom. . .i'm so scared! In my dream. . .Korra had died. I've never felt so empty in my entire life!" She looked up at Lin's tear covered face. She knew she wasn't alone. Lin was scared too. And she didn't scare to easily.

"It was just a dream Asami. But I know kid. . .so am I! Believe me." Her voice caught in her throat a bit, and she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form. "But the doctors and the healers are doing everything they can." It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than Asami. "She's gonna be okay."

They sat there for another 2 hours, waiting. Trying not to let their nerves get the better of them. By the time the Dr. came out to talk to them, Lin had worn a line into the carpet from her constant pacing and Asami had counted the ceiling tiles 5 times over, when she wasn't dosing off of course.

*ahem* "Ms Beifong, Ms Sato." Both their heads snapped up to the door and within a fraction of a second, they were standing in front of him with worried puffy green eyes.

"Doc, please tell me she's okay." Lin felt Asami stiffen when he didn't answer right away. She grabbed her hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

*sigh* "It was tough, she suffered severe trauma, but with the help of the new technology and the help of the healers, we finally got her stabalized." He put a hand just before they could rejoice, which made them freeze. "The bad news is, she's now in a coma." The gasp that came from Asami was so pained, it broke Lin's heart even more.

"We don't know how long she will be in this coma, or how she will be after she wakes up. Like I said, she suffered severe trauma to her body, and a head injury, which is most likely the cause of her going into this coma. That and massive blood loss."

Lin and Asami gave each other a very solemn look, but nodded to the Dr.

"Can we go see her?" Asami asked with the slightest of hope in her voice.

"Yes, come with me."

 _I'm coming Korra! Please hold on! Please. I need you more than you know._ Asami thought to herself. She looked at Lin one more time and together they walked down the hallway, into the unknown.

* * *

 _*peeks out from pillow fort*_ So. . . .what about them tears huh? Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello there my loves. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. I'm sorry for such a long delay in updates. Life is kicking my ass 7 ways to Sunday. So please be gentle with me. Lol I'm gonna be writing a lot more, well I'm going to try. So please just be patient. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

~ Korra ~

"He-Hello? I-Is anyone out there?"

Korra was standing in the darkest part of the forrest. Or at least she thought it was a forrest. There were trees all around her. The ones closer to the ground didn't have any leaves. And they looked charred. Not much light was coming through the trees up top which made it cast a dark and eerie shadow on everything.

 _Creepy. . . .very, very creepy. Where the hell am i? Wheres Asami? . . . ."Asami" She whispers._

Her heart clenched at the thought of her love being away from her. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her from those overwhelming thoughts. She creates a small flame in the palm of her hand, but noticed that it was very weak, and barely gave off any light. The trembling within her limbs wasn't helping at all either.

 _That's weird. I feel fine. Why am I so weak?_

She started walking. Not exactly sure where she was going, but she was going somewhere. Anywhere but here, thats for sure. The shadows all around her seemed to follow her every move, she bristled and growled as the tiny hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end and sent a bone chilling sensation down her spine. She picked up her pace slightly, not wanting to look back. There's something behind her. She can feel it. Her hairs stand up again and her skin is covered with tiny goosebumps as the chilling feeling washes over her yet again but its stronger than before. Much stronger. She picks up her pace even more and begins to breathe heavily as the air seems to get thinner.

 _Am I going up hill?_

Her thoughts fall back on the chill that seems to be growing with every passing minute, and before long, she's sprinting up the mountain (or at least she thought it was a mountain) and noticed a clearing up ahead. Once she realized what it was, she doubled her pace and with a roar, flew into the clearing with such a force that she lost her balance and tumbled a good 30 feet before rolling to a stop.

The haze that clouded her eyes for what seemed like an eternity was finally dissipating and the dizziness in her head was becoming a slow pulsing. Throbbing.

 _Damn that hurt! Spirits! Ugh!_

"What the- . . . Oh my Raava. . . . "

Korra sat there, wide eyed, in awe and more than slightly terrified. Never before had she seen such a magnificent looking creature. It stands as tall as the highest point of the temple on Air Temple Island, it shines brightly, like a million gorgeous amethyst jewels that dance's within the sunlight. Its a phoenix, but a hawk, with sparkling emerald eyes that hold a power and strength and love beyond anything the young avatar has ever seen before, with talons like a lion and the beauty of a swan. It truly is spectacular. No, spectacular isn't a good enough word. Magnificent. . .it is absolutely and truly magnificent.

 _I'm in the spirit world aren't I? But. . . if i'm here. . . .then that must mean, I. . . . .oh my god!_

"Am i-. . . . .Am I dead?"

There was a slight silence. Everything was still as if it was waiting for the spirit to answer.

"No my dear child, you are not dead. You are simply in a state of limbo, caught between the physical and spiritual realms. While your body is stuck in the physical world, your spirit is stuck here, for how long, we do not know at the moment. That all depends on you my child. You, my dear Korra, have been through so much, and will be faced with many revelations. And what you choose to do after these revelations, will be completely up to you. But just know, that whatever you choose, I will be right by your side."

The spirits voice came out a booming rumble that went straight to her core. Its familiar and husky, and oh so very powerful yet gentle, soothing and caring all the same. Its familiar, in more than one way. Like she's heard it a million times within her dreams. . . . .

 _That voice, where have I heard that voice?_

 _Its so familiar._

 _I can't place -_

 _. . Kyoshi?_

 _No way. No. Way. !_

"Kyoshi? Ky-. . .Kyoshi, is it really you? Wha- what are you talking about? What do you mean I'm in limbo? Wait. . . .what are you even doing here? I thought- My connection to you all was severed. . .How are you here?" Korra asked completely shocked and in awe, which only grew 10 fold as the creature slowly started to transform before her eyes. It shrunk, but still towered a head over Korra until before her, stood the mighty Avatar Kyoshi in all of her glory.

"Hello my child. It is absolutely lovely to see you again! Come with me, we have much to talk about. I know you have a lot of questions. They will be answered soon enough."

~ Lin ~

Police Headquarters. - Republic City

"Stevens, get the prisioners and bring them to the interrogation rooms in 5. Put Mako in room 3, and make sure that you restrain him so he can't bend. He's ruthless- . . .now, don't look at me like that Stevens, he's dangerous, you know that. We need to get to the bottom of this and fast. We don't know how many others are out there under order from Mako. Korra could still be in danger. Also, send 4 officers to the hospital to watch over the avatar. I'll keep Ms. Sato here with me, that way I know she'll be safe. Is that understood?"

"Yes chief, right away ma'am."

As soon as Stevens left her office she called Asami in. The poor girl looked so lost and tired. Her eyes didn't carry their usual sparkle and she physically looked deflated and ready to give up. Its been a little over 9 days since Korra has been in the coma. The Drs don't know what to do other than keep her as comfortable as possible. They already faced the Sato wrath when they let two male nurses tend to Korra without a third party present at the time, and they didn't want to go through that again. To say that she inflicted a deep terror into the staff would be the understatement of the century.

"Hey kid, you're gonna be staying here with me okay? You need sleep."

"But ma! I have to-. ."

"Ah ah- no, I'm not taking no for an answer. You look like you're about to collapse. And when Korra wakes up, I don't think she's gonna be to happy to find you in the hospital bed right next to her." She gave Asami a stern look that made the girl hang her head in understanding. "I cleared out and had one of the offices renovated a while ago, and its only for us to use. There's 2 beds, a bathroom with a shower and a desk for you so you can do some work, but that's not gonna happen until you rest."

"I also had Kya go to the estate and pack a couple of bags for you. Its still dangerous out there, and I'm not risking your safety. *sigh* I know you don't want to stay here, but I need to keep you safe. I'm not losing the only daughters I have."

Lin got up and motioned for Asami to do the same. After walking to the back of her office, Lin pushed a button that made her bookcase slide to one side of the wall, revealing an ornate and elegant looking door. She took out her keys and gave one to Asami.

"This is yours. There's 2 more. One for Korra and one for Kya. . .Go on. I have to go interrogate the prisoners. If you need anything, you let Stevens or Bryke know alright? And please Asami, stay here."

Asami nodded and slowly opened the door, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the room.

"Ma, this is beautiful. Its like a full apartment. Wow!"

"It basically is a full apartment, just slightly downsized. I renovated the entire back half of the office that wasn't being used. I needed someplace to sleep during those week long cases, so I went the slightly luxurious route. There's, two bedrooms, a full bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room and dining area. I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible through this whole ordeal. I gotta go now, so get some rest, and i'll come and check on you in a few hours."

After giving Asami a hug and kiss on the forehead, she watched and made sure she got settled for a minute before heading out of the office.

*An hour and a half later*

"Alright Mako, I've had enough of your foolishness. Tell me what I need to know, or suffer the full extent of the consequences."

 _'Not like I'm ever gonna go easy on you to begin with, but still'._ Chief thought to herself.

"Why did you do it Mako? Why did you hurt Korra?"

Mako just sat there with the most smug smirk on his face, like he was enjoying this. And chief was at her wits end. And then for the first time in over a week, he finally spoke.

"Because chief, she deserved it."

"Why did she deserve it? What did she do to deserve being put in a coma?"

"She was born!" His voice was filled with hate and animosity.

"I don't fully understand Mako. Please go on and explain."

"She's a freak who lied to me. She kept it from me the entire time. We dated and she still didn't tell me. I can't believe I actually wanted to sleep with her. At least now it makes sense as to why she always told me no. Fuck! Fuck her! If I would have known back then I wouldn't even have. . .ugh! She's nothing but a fucking he-she freak of nature who doesn't deserve to live after all she put me through. I feel so disgusted. She has a dick for fuck sake! Its a shame my boys didn't do their job properly. She should be dead. Not just in a coma. She doesn't deserve Asami. Asami needs to be with a man. Not some freak. Once I get out, i'll win her back. And then she'll see what its like to be with a real man."

Lin was absolutely seething by the time he finished his ranting. This pompous fool had the audacity to call her little girl a he-she freak of nature and then brought Asami into this.

"I hate to break it to you Mako, but Korra is more of a man than you will ever be."

And with that she got up and left the interrogation room, completely ignoring the raging Mako that was inside. She made her way back to the squad area and told Bryke to go pick up some food for her and Asami and to go and check on Korra on his way there. After giving him their orders she walked back into her office and into the apartment, the whole way, her thoughts were on two things, her family, and putting away these bastards that hurt them. She sat down for a few minutes before going back out into her office and calling Kya. She was going to have to leave later on and didn't want to leave Asami by herself.

"Kya, its me, can you head over to the station for me? I have to go out later and don't want Asami to be by herself. . . . . .Thanks Kya."

Somewhere in the spirit world.

The two avatars walked for what felt like hours. Korra's head was spinning with thoughts and questions the entire way, and it was starting to make her dizzy. She shook her head and rubbed her temples as the beginning of a headache was starting to form. Little did she know that Kyoshi had stopped walking and was now standing still.

"Ooof! Oh- oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Kyoshi. I- I wasn't paying attention."

Kyoshi just chuckled at the flustered state of the young woman. "Its quite alright Korra. I know your head is spinning with questions. Come. Let's go inside and have some tea, and then we can talk about whatever you would like."

When Korra looked up and around at her surroundings she was in complete awe again. Never before had she been to this part of the spirit world, and it was absolutely amazing. There were waterfalls everywhere, and ponds filled with the most colorful and beautiful creatures she has ever seen. The flowers and trees were so vibrant she had to shield her eyes for a second before they re-adjusted. And the spirits. . . .wow. There were spirits everywhere. They were sparkling and beautiful. She didn't know she had tears running down her face until she felt a hand brushing them away. When she looked up, Kyoshi was there smiling down at her gently.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Beautiful is an understatement." Korra said as she looked around one more time before going inside with the other avatar.

As they sat there drinking their tea in silence, Korra was trying desperately to filter her thoughts so she could figure out what to ask. Of course she had a million and one questions, but where should she begin?

"Uhm. . .so Kyoshi. . .how are you here?"

A small smile spread itself across Kyoshis lips as she pondered on how to answer that without confusing the young girl.

"Well, it started after Vaatu severed our connection. Once we lost you, we were all sent here to this spot. Me, Roku and Aang decided to stay and figure out if there was any way for us to reconnect with you instantly, and when we made that decision we were teleported to a waterfall on the other side of the spirit world. At this waterfall there is a tree. It is called the tree of destiny. During Harmonic Convergence, while you were in the tree of time, your spirit split itself in two. After you reconnected with Raava when you defeated Vaatu the other half of your spirit was never returned to you. And this is why we were sent to the tree. Your spirit was there, trying to find your destiny. You may not have known it at the time, but you were already connected to a certain someone. She was your wife in a past life. Your spirit knew this and was trying to find her. You see, Korra, when ones spirit stands before the tree of destiny, it is shown a series of paths. You get to choose what path you take. Your spirit, however, knew what path to take, but couldn't find it. That's where I came in."

She took a long sip of her tea and glanced over at the young Avatar who was sitting there pondering everything she just said. After waiting for minute to let it all sink in, she continued.

"I already knew who your spirit was looking for, and what path it wanted to take. So I helped it. I lead it towards the path of love and acceptance by the only person who was ever worthy enough to be with you from the beginning of time. Asami. She has the spirit of my wife within her. She is a fighter, and she loves with every ounce of her being. That is how I knew you two belonged together. And that is why, at the tree of destiny, your spirit was so hell bent on finding her. Once I led it down the right path it merged with Asami. Making you one."

"And this, my dear Korra, is why you have not been able to stay away. And when you did choose to leave without her, it only caused you more anguish and pain. Your spirits are connected, and have been for about 4 years. They yearn to be with eachother. The love that has been blossoming within the both of you has reached the point of bursting. So if you have any doubt in your mind about how Asami feels about you, this is me telling you to stop it. Asami loves you wholeheartedly. Yes, it may seemed rushed, really rushed. But it is not. This love has been growing at a steady pace and is only now being addressed, so of course its going to come out like a tidal wave. She is your destiny, Korra."

Korra could only sit there, she had tears in her eyes and the most goofy half smile on her face. She knew she wasn't crazy. Feeling the need to constantly be by Asami finally made sense. They were connected.

 _We're connected. We're one._

 _Wait a minute. . . . ._

"Uhm, Kyoshi. . .you said your wife. But don't you have a daughter?"

Kyoshi chuckled, she knew Korra would catch that. "Yes, I did have a wife and a daughter. And she had children, and her children had children, and so on and on. You see Korra. . . .we are all alike. Us female avatars. You are not the only one born with differences."

"I- . . .I thought I was the only one. That actually makes me feel a lot better now that I know i'm not the only female Avatar that had to go through this. Okay, I have another question. . .what happened to Aang and Roku? Why aren't they here?"

There was a pause. It wasn't awkward, but it was heavy. Both Avatars took another sip of their tea, and Korra waited patiently. . . .well, as patiently as she could in that moment.

"They didn't agree with me choosing to stay. They left shortly after your spirit merged with Asami's. We had a choice, stay and live within the spirit world, or move on into the greater beyond. I chose to stay so that I could look after you and Asami. I may not be able to leave the spirit world like the other spirits, but that is fine with me. Also, Korra, that applies to you as well. You cannot leave. Not until you've seen the revelations. Until you are able to completely let go of past hurts and pains. But if one chooses to come into the spirit world, it would be as if you never left. And I have an idea, but it is going to take a lot of work. Are you up to it?"

"I'm going to need some time to have everything fully sink in, but once it does. . .I will be ready. How long have I been away from the physical world? Is Asami alright? What about Lin?" Korra's voice was full of pain.

"Korra. . . ."

"Please tell me Kyoshi."

"Alright, it has been almost 10 full days that you have been gone. Time is different right now. It is quite hard to explain. But one day here, is ten days in the physical world. That is why we must move quickly. The longer you are here. . . ." Kyoshi let her voice falter as she took another sip of tea. "Asami, is in pain, naturally. But Lin and Kya are taking wonderful care of her."

"Now, come, it is time for you to go home. We have much to do."

~ Jinora ~

The sun was finally setting. This was the 10th day that Korra has been in her coma without any signs of waking up. And Jinora wasn't happy. She felt like she needed to do something. Like she needed to help in some way. She didn't know how, or what she could do, but she knew something had to be done. The sight before her was a bit ominous and eerie. The blood-red and orange hues against the black silhouette of the city, with the rubble and ruins added more to the chilling feeling. There was a darkness coming. Not the natural darkness of the night, but a spiritual darkness inside herself. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it now.

And so she did.

With a sigh and one last pained look out into the ruined, rubble filled city, she got up from her spot on the cliff's of air temple island, and she flew. The wind carrying her across the water like a bird catching a downdraft and soaring into the multi-hued skyline. This was going to have to work. It has to work. The world needed- needs Korra. Jinora needs Korra. . .but most of all, Asami needs Korra. She has to do this not only for herself, but for her friends. Things had to be balanced again.

 _We need her._

 _We all need her._

Jinora finally made it to the spirit wilds a few minutes later. Her thoughts trying - quite unsuccessfully - to focus on what the hell she was going to do. Then, as if a lightbulb went off above her head, she had an idea.

I can do it just like how I did it back in the earth kingdom, with Kai and during Harmonic Convergence with Korra. Focus on her spiritual energy and project myself. Well, my spirit. I don't know if this is even going to work because she's going to be surrounded by spiritual energy, but its definitely worth a shot.

"Hello there airbender."

"Ahh! Wha- you- you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Especially when they are trying to meditate!" She said with frustration in her voice.

"I'm sorry young one, I did not mean to scare you. I was simply drawn to your energy. You have a very powerful spirit."

The spirit creature was that of a flower bulb. Light blue with shimmering golden eyes. It stood no taller than 2 feet and was no wider than a foot, with a voice, that of a small child.

"My name is Ryun. May I ask what you are meditating for?"

"I'm trying to connect with the spirit of the avatar. She has been in a coma for 10 days now, and I need to help her. I know I can help get her back, I just need to try. . . ."

She let her voice trail off as the thoughts of not being able to help Korra filled her mind.

 _What if I can't reach her?_

 _What if she's stuck and can't come back?_

 _. . . . .What if she doesn't want to come back?_

 _No! Stop it Jinora. Get your head on straight. Of course she wants to come back. She has to._

"Would you like my help young airbender? I can go into the spirit world and find her, that way you can project your spirit to a specific spot instead of trying to find a specific energy. It can be quite confusing with all of my spirit family around."

Jinora pondered this for a second.

 _It would be quite easier. And that way I can have more time talking to her and try to figure out how to get her home._

 _Yes, this could work._

"Yes Ryun, I would very much appreciate your help. I'll wait here for your return."

"As you you wish young master. I'll try and be quick about it."

And with that, Ryun was gone.

5 minutes went by. . . .

And then 15. . . .

Jinora was growing increasingly impatient. The sun had fully set and the only light was that of the glowing spirit portal a little ways, down the road in front of her. It had been almost 2 hours now and she didn't know whether the little spirit would be coming back anytime soon. She was just about to give up for the night and head back to air temple island when a familiar little flower bulb floated out of the portal.

"Young master, I have found her. She is in a spirit grove not far from the tree of destiny. Come, you must meditate into the spirit world, and from there, focus on my energy. I will teleport you to the Avatar in due time."

Without another word Jinora meditated into the spirit world.

"Hold onto my hand. I will have you there in a second."

Before Jinora could even blink, the world was flying by the spiritual pair faster than a lightening bolt. She couldn't see anything. It was just a massive wall of blur on every side.

When they finally came to a halt the young air master was paralyzed where she stood and in absolute awe.

"Welcome Jinora, I believe there is someone waiting for you on the inside."

"Avatar Kyoshi? How. . . .?"

"Jinora?"

"KORRA!"

"Jinora!"

Korra ran down the stairs and tackled Jinora into a fierce hug, nearly knocking her over and knocking the air right out of her lungs.

"I've missed you so much Korra. . .But even my spirit needs to breathe!"

"Oh, haha, sorry!" Korra chuckled as she put her down.

"What are you doing here Jinora? How did you even find us?"

"Oh. . .my apologies Avatar Kyoshi. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you." Jinora bowed respectfully.

"Likewise young one. I have seen and heard many great things about you. Thank you, for bringing Raava and Korra together again during Harmonic Convergence. Without your help, the cycle would have been permanently broken." Kyoshi returned the bow and turned to Korra.

"To answer your questions Korra, this little spirit helped me. It lead me to you. I- I needed to find you. We need you back Korra. Asami needs you back. She's not doing good. She's barely sleeping and hardly eating, and she refused to leave your side. Aunt Kya and Lin had to practically lock her at the police station for her to finally sleep. Why can't you come back?"

Korra felt an incredible pain in her chest. As if someone had grabbed a hold of her heart and was squeezing it with all of their might.

"I- I don't exactly know why I can't come back. It. . .It feels as if my spirit is stuck." Korra tuned and looked up at Kyoshi, she had the most terrified look on her face. "Kyoshi, what if I can't go back? Am I stuck here permanently?" Her voice was growing louder and went up an octave. It was filled with pain and hysteria.

"Korra, please calm down. You are not stuck here permanently unless you choose to be. Like I said before, you are going to be faced with many revelations and trials when you return. The only reason your spirit is still here, is because something inside of you is stopping you from returning. You need to look deep inside yourself, and find out what that is, or I fear that you may indeed be stuck here, for quite some time."

"Korra. . . .we really need you back. We'll help you figure out what's wrong and help you get back. I'm not leaving until then."

"No, Jinora, you need to go back. Did you tell anyone that you were coming? Time is different here. One day in here is 10 days out in the physical world. Now that I know what to do, Kyoshi will help me, and i'll be back before you know it. But I need you to go back and keep an eye on Asami. Tell her. . .tell her that I love her, and that I will see her soon."

Jinora understood. She didn't like it. But she understood. She knew Korra was right. And who knew how long she had been in the spirit world already. She knew her family would be worried. She quickly drew a deep breath and hugged Korra tightly before bowing once more to Avatar Kyoshi.

"I'll see you soon Nora! Don't forget to tell Asami what I said."

"I won't. I'll see you soon Korra. Goodbye Avatar Kyoshi. I hope to see you again soon."

And with no other words she faded out and gasped as she re-entered her body.

"Ryun, come, we have a message to deliver."

* * *

 **Yes. That just happened. *proceeds to hide in apocalyptic bunker from angry readers***


End file.
